Love & War 4
by cw2k
Summary: This is officially the fourth Love & War taking place a month after Shinnok's defeat at Chris' hands. This time, however, I'm putting the spotlight on our sexy Pyromancer Tanya once again. Havik returns, but what is his purpose this time? Also, Tanya's evil twin from Finally Free has escaped and is out for revenge. More info in Tanya's Prologue..
1. Introduction

Love & War 4

Tanya's Prologue

This is CW2K again and yes, this is Love & War 4. This new story will take place a month after Shinnok's defeat by Chris' hands. This story will also have many scenes from the MKX comic. Havik returns from Harbinger of Chaos, as well as other characters who didn't make the cut for MKX. Also, the civil war has ended with Raiden taking over Outworld. Mileena's rebellion to free Edenia was a failure. Rain plans to enslave Edenia when the time is right and Chris finds himself in action once again, but this time, the spotlight is on one female Edenian determined to free her realm once and for all, Tanya. After Finally Free, Tanya was exonerated for bringing her evil twin, her former self to justice. Unfortunately, her twin, who was supposedly dead, has broken free and is out for revenge. With Outworld under siege once again, it's up to Tanya herself to stop the madness, but will soon stumble into a new form of chaos that is Havik, and her ally Mileena is caught in the middle along several other characters. Reiko returns from Love & War 2, but what are his plans? It seems our sexy Pyromancer will have her hands full.


	2. Chapter 1: On The Run

Love & War 4

Chapter 1: On The Run

At the Himalayan Mountains many years ago, a blind swordsman named Kenshi in his MK9 skin was being hunted down by a organization known as the Red Dragon. He was carrying a little boy with him during the chase.

"Arrows behind us!"

Kenshi uses the power of telekinesis and his sword, Sento to repel the arrows. One of them impaled his right shin.

"Even your telekinesis gets tired when you've been running all night, Kenshi." The man standing before him was none other than Hsu Hao, a member of the Red Dragon. Kenshi told the boy, Takeda, to run.

"You will regret following me, Hsu Hao," said Kenshi.

"You knew the consequences when you betray the Red Dragon, Kenshi. We'll dismantle your body, then dismantle your boy. Daegon commands it!"

Kenshi threw Sento at Hsu Hao's chest. Unknown to him, a kunai connected to a chain impaled a Red Dragon member by the throat from behind. Hsu Hao continues to mock Kenshi.

"I expected a better fight, Kenshi. I figured you might kill a few of us. Instead you hid in the wilderness."

"Not hiding... trespassing..."

Suddenly, the same kunai that killed a Red Dragon member attached itself to Hsu Hao's cybernetic heart.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" It was Scorpion! He punches a gaping hole through Hsu Hao's head!

"Red Dragon, you trespass on Shirai Ryu territory. Leave!"

"Even you can't take us all at once by yourself, Scorpion," said a Red Dragon operative with a recurve bow.

"Final warning! Get out of here!"

At the Shirai Ryu temple, Kenshi and Takeda were impressed by the new members of the reformed clan.

So many Shirai Ryu... Where do you find these fighters?" asked Kenshi.

"I sought warriors who lost their families in the Netherrealm War. Sole survivors like me," said Scorpion. "You helped me out of the darkness. Now I help them. Who is your apprentice?"

"Takeda. My son."

"You don't have a son."

"Turns out I do."

FLASHBACK

"I was running a deep cover mission hunting the Red Dragon's cult leader, Deagon. A real 'Heart of Darkness' job. Suffice to say my cover was blown.

CLASSIFIED LOCATION: JAPAN

LAST WEEK

"For weeks, I cranked a generator to charge a satellite phone that never rang. Only one person had the number."

NEAR LAMPANG, THAILAND

"She told me the Red Dragon sent a message claiming I had a son in Thailand, and the facts were adding up. I raced, didn't care if it was a trap, but in the back of my mind I knew, I couldn't be fast enough."

"You the bitch with Kenshi's bastard?" asked A Red Dragon member.

"I'M THE BITCH WITH A BLADE!"

Kenshi continues, "Suchin was smart. She sent the boy away. It's better that he never saw the scene. The neighbors helped me find him in the next town."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Another survivor," said Scorpion.

At night, Kenshi placed Takeda in bed.

"Didn't you see what he did to those men? He's a wraith from hell."

"Everyone wrestles with demons, Takeda. Hanzo conquered Scorpion years ago."

"I don't trust him and I don't trust you. You've lied to me... my mom's never coming back, is she?"

"No."

Later...

"What's your next move?" Hanzo asked.

"Finish what I started," Kenshi replied. "Find out how the Red Dragon knew about Suchin and Takeda."

"And the boy?"

"If he knew Suchin was murdered, he would run away seeking revenge... and find death. He thinks his mother's death was an accident for now."

"Lying to him won't make him trust you."

"But it will protect him. You of all people know what happens when you devote yourself to vengeance... without discipline."

Young Takeda wasn't able to sleep, so he set out by morning before he was stopped by Hanzo.

"You are a survivor, Takeda, but the Shirai Ryu do not run, we fight."

THE RED DRAGON NEAR LINXIA, CHINA

The temple was under fire...

"Deagon save us! It's a massacre!"

"Mavado said bringing the damn thing here would be trouble."

"That's got nothing to do with this. Who'd blaze a building down just to steal an old knife?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Holy shit!"

"SUB-ZERO! Look man, I never mess with Quan Chi..."

"Quan Chi's in the past," said Sub-Zero. "Right now, I need to get through that door. Can you open it for me?"

"Daegon will devour my soul..."

"You don't have a choice!"

Sub-Zero kicked a member through the door. "Thank you for your help."

He steps into an empty chamber.

"Those guards wouldn't protect an empty chamber. Whoever's in here, I will have that dagger for Lord Raiden, surrender it or..."

Before Sub-Zero could finish, he was ambushed by Kano with a laser to his face.

"Thanks for distracting the Red Dragon, Sub-Zero. You made my job a lot easier."

Kano took the dagger and cut Sub-Zero down his face.

"The dagger... it's cursed!"

"Raiden lied to you, mate! It's time you learned the truth about the curse of the Kamidogu..."


	3. Chapter 2: Scorpion's Apprentice, Part 1

Love & War 4

Chapter 2: Scorpion's Apprentice, Part 1 of 2

At the Shirai Ryu temple, Hanzo Hasashi was teaching two children. One of them was Takeda, and the other is Fox. As Hanzo watches, Takeda got the worst of a beating from Fox. Takeda was defeated.

"If it makes you feel better, everyone gets their ass kicked on their first day, including me," Fox said. "I'll help you reset your nose after."

"After what?" asked Takeda.

Round two began, but Fox soon wins again.

"Finally you got me for the nose," said Fox.

"Such a big target. I can't believe it took me so long," said Takeda

After the fight...

"Are you proud of losing, Takeda?" Hanzo asked.

"No, Grandmaster. I did my best."

"Your best? Feinting instead of countering?"

"But did you see how fast I was?"

"You're faster than him, that's true. but instead of using that advantage to strike at your first opportunity, you played around. If you won't train like a warrior, we'll carry you into the wild and let Mother Nature test your skills. Out there, playing around will get you killed."

"Respectfully, Grandmaster, in a survival situation, Takeda would rise to the occasion," said Fox.

"Then you won't mind being assigned to protect him."

"Yes, of course..." Suddenly, Fox heard voices in his head. " _CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "_ Who's that?" " _YES, YOU CAN HEAR ME! JUST THOUGHTS IN YOUR HEAD..."_

"Protect me from what?" Takeda asked.

"I received an unexpected visitor today," said Hanzo. "Unexpected and unwelcome."

Hanzo is seen in a armory with weapons such as axes, swords and some maces. He is visited by none other than the thunder god, Raiden.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Hanzo," Raiden said. "You safeguarded the dagger I gave you. Good."

"You come here to audit me?

"No, I came to warn you. The Netherrealm invasion has damaged cosmic barriers that protect Earth from realms beyond. Before I could repair them, something broke through. A powerful demon from another realm. This being seeks to disarm Earth's champions, and there are far fewer of you than there once was."

"Who's fault do you suppose that is?"

"I must warn the others, beware the one who walks in silence."

"He's a liar and a fool. Once Raiden pays you a visit, people are going to die. If this "demon" shows up, don't dance around it. Kill it before it kills you."

Hanzo walks away.

"He's just trying to scare me," said Takeda.

"No, that was for real," Fox replied.

"But we're safe, right?"

"Safe as we an be, Takeda... surrounded by an army of assassins."

That night, Fox keeps hearing voices in his head.

" _THE BLOOD CODE... FULFILL THE BLOOD CODE!"_

Fox went to the armory where the dagger was safeguarded, took it and cut open his forehead.

 _"THE FLESH IS A LIE! THE BLOOD CODE IS TRUTH!"_

"Takeda, wake up!"

Takeda slowly woke up, seeing Fox... without a face!

"FOX!"

Fox has him with the dagger to his throat.

"I'm sorry, Takeda, but when I said an army of assassins would keep us safe, I spoke too soon."

The entire room was filled with dead bodies...

"Now let's go find Grandmaster Scorpion and show him that you're not afraid of death!"


	4. Chapter 3: Scorpion's Apprentice, Part 2

Love & War 4

Chapter 3: Scorpion's Apprentice, Part 2 of 2

"Fox. What did you do to him?"

"Mental entropy. A state produced by a psychedelic from Scorpion's own poison collection."

"He's dying."

"Far from. Just reliving the old times so i could slaughter his clan without interruption, stoking the fire, until vengeance consumes him."

We now see Hanzo hanging upside down, wrapped in a chain, blood dripping from him. Apparently this was the work of Fox, with Takeda, who was shocked to see this.

"Scorpion has spend years struggling to control his vengeful spirit. Now that he has lost yet another family, imagine what he'll become. Spare him, Takeda. Show us all that you are brave enough to take a life."

"Lin...Kuei..."

JAPAN

A LIFETIME AGO

"Shirai Ryu will never bow to Lin Kuei. We will fight!" Hanzo soon found his wife, Kana, encased in ice, along with his son, Jubei. The ice was shattered with Kana and Jubei. They were both dead before Hanzo. The one who crushed the ice was none other than Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero.

"Your family. Your clan. You've lost everything. How does that make you feel?"

"You've gone to such great lengths to recreate my darkest day. But Sub-Zero and I never talked about "feelings." None of this is real. Just a memory! OF TRAGEDY AND WRATH!"

And now...

"I can't kill him," said Takeda.

"Why not? Hanzo has been harder on you than everyone else. He chose every fighter he trained, except you. You're not a warrior, you're a runner. If you thought Hanzo was a harsh master before, wait until you see the real Scorpion."

"Get away from him!"

Takeda attacked Fox with a whip, forcing to drop his weapons. But Fox blasted him with energy.

"Too little, too late."

Hanzo disappeared. Apparently Fox forgot that he can teleport.

"This clan was my family," Hanzo said. "Whoever you are..."

He grabbed Fox by the throat and scorched him with his flaming skull. He then stabbed him into his heart with the dagger, but Fox's appearance has change into something other than human.

"Thank you." Just like Takeda, Fox blasted Hanzo with energy.

"With every drop of blood, I grow more powerful. Raiden never told you of the dagger's power, did he? Or its connection to Quan Ch..."

Fox never finished his sentence as his head was split upwardly like a watermelon by Takeda. Hanzo took the dagger and placed his hand on Takeda's shoulder as a show of gratitude. The Shirai Ryu, which was reformed by Hanzo himself is once again gone. They were travelling together.

"I just don't see how we honor them by leaving. We should rebuild..."

"We will rebuild, but first we find the one who gave me this dagger, and I'll show you how to make a god beg for mercy."

At the Sky Temple

"That thing is tearing across the realm and my vision is too clouded to find it," said Raiden.

'But the price is too high, Raiden," said the wind god, Fujin.

"What price? Among the humans, it is considered noble to give blood." Raiden takes a dagger and cuts himself. "The Kamidogu of Order has enhanced my sight before, Fujin. With a few drops of blood, I will find this demon."

Raiden developed multiple visions, including Hanzo and Takeda travelling, Frost and Cassie Cage fighting, Jacqui Briggs training with her father, Jax. Kotal Kahn drinking the blood from someone's heart, Mileena and Reiko, Sub-Zero fighting the Cyber Lin Kuei, Kano stabbing someone's hand, Chris and Jade enjoying their time in Edenia and finally Tanya, defeating her self-proclaimed "evil twin", freeing herself from her long-plague curse that was placed on her by Shinnok. All these visions started coming together. The dagger, however, corrupted Raiden.

"WE ARE TOO LATE. IT HAS BEGUN!"


	5. Chapter 4: Caged, Pt 1

Love & War 4

Chapter 4: Caged, Part 1 of 2

In the aftermath, Raiden seemed to have calmed down.

"Fujin!"

"You never listen..."

"Hold still. We don't have much time."

"Was it worth it? Your arm..."

"It won't heal for some time. The price I pay for invoking the Elder Gods with Blood Magik. Earthrealm and Outworld are falling into chaos and the bloodshed could begin... with Cassie Cage."

Somewhere in Outworld, Jade and Tanya met up with Queen Sindel in a campsite for a briefing.

"Girls, I called both of you here, mostly you, Tanya, because I have grave news."

Tanya could tell something was wrong. "What is it, your highness?"

"Tanya, long ago, you were exonerated when you delivered your "evil twin" to justice. Or so we thought..."

Tanya suddenly felt sick. "What do you mean? I thought she was dead."

"She was, but recently, there was something called the Blood Code."

"Blood Code?"

"According to Raiden, a demon is lurking somewhere in Earthrealm. He explained to me of these daggers called the Kamidogu. They are said to be powerful weapons capable of corrupting those that are cut by it. Sub-Zero already fell victim."

"You believe my twin could be after the daggers?"

"It is a possibility. I do not know all the details, but it is grim to say the least. That's why I'm sending you, Tanya, to learn all that you can about the Blood Code as well as preventing the daggers from falling into the wrong hands, especially your twin, and you are the only one who can stop her."

Tanya teared up at the thought of her twin possessing the daggers. She was somehow resurrected, to kill Tanya, no doubt.

"Your highness," Jade spoke. "I don't think Tanya should do this alone. If someone were to have one of these daggers and cuts her with it, she'll become corrupted, worse than before. We lost her once, and we cannot afford to lose her again."

"I appreciate your deepest concerns, Jade," said Tanya, still tearing up. "But as long as you and Chris are by my side..."

Jade held Tanya close. The thought of being corrupted again was something Tanya never wanted to happen to her again. Chris rescued her from her corruption, and she was grateful that she was herself again. She feared, however, that her twin is possibly searching for these daggers in order to kill her and take her body back, and possibly threaten the realms. In those eyes stands a young woman, beautiful and fearless. Her Pyromancy and amazing acrobatic speed and skill will once again be tested beyond her limits. She stopped her twin before, but this time around, she knows she must fight for her realm. With this epiphany, Tanya's eyes shone new resolve that will illuminate the future.

"Jade, you and Chris meet up with Sonya, and Tanya, be on your guard, my dear. We do not know enough about the Blood Code. I know I am laying it all on your shoulders, but knowing you, I know you will succeed."

Tanya looked into the queen's eyes. Sindel could tell the Pyromancer is ready to receive her first call of duty.

"Where should I start?"

Meanwhile, Venice, CA in Johnny Cage's condo. Two young girls are inside. One is a blond with short hair, wearing a shirt with a letter C on it, a pink bracelet on her left wrist and gray shorts. The other is a African-American female with a cornrose/ponytail hairstyle. She wears a white tank top and black track pants. The condo inside has a couch with 5 pillows, a great view of the city and a Super Nintendo system. Seems like Johnny is an old school gamer? Considering how old school he is, I couldn't blame him. Sometimes it's a good idea to go back to the old school times in the modern world.

"Fine, Jacqui. Let's see if your Olympic Kickboxing squares against someone who know than one style."

"JUNIOR Olympics, Cassie," Jacqui corrected. "You're just like your old man. You never know when to shut up."

A fight began. Cassandra Carlton Cage, Cassie for short, is the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, who has a lot to live up to. 25 years ago, Johnny and Sonya survived the Mortal Kombat tournament with the defeat of Shao Kahn. Chris was the one that defeated him twice, in Outworld and in back home. He survived many Earthrealm allies from Queen Sindel's wrath before he somehow managed to inspire her to turn against the emperor. Two years later, Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi fought the Netherrealm demons. Soldiers back then were getting slaughtered at every turn. Chris also fought the demons as well, but fought Reiko, general of Shao Kahn's armies allied with Shinnok. The battle ended with Chris being in a coma for over a year. Soon after the war, Johnny and Sonya got married and had Cassie as a result. Unfortunately, family life was cut short when Johnny divorced Sonya, mainly due to the fact that even though Sonya cares more for her allies and loved ones, in Johnny's eyes, she cares more of her responsibilities as General of the Special Forces than her new family, which is basically the reason for Cassie's personality to be just like Johnny's. Cassie's fighting style is a unique hybrid of her parents, with a strong sense of justice of her mother and the flashiness of her father. Jacqueline Sonya Briggs, Jacqui for short, is the daughter of Jackson Briggs. Long ago, Jax fell victim to the Tarkatans, along with Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana. Onaga, the Dragon King, resurrected all of them as revenants. Eventually, Chris, who happened to be caught in the middle, somehow managed to defeat him, although his defeat did not break the curse of the undead until many years later, Sonya defeated Quan Chi and broke the link that freed not only Jax, but Scorpion as well. 20 years later, Chris met Cassie and the new generation of the Special Forces. He defeated Shinnok with everything he had and rescued Cassie's team. Not only that, Chris and Jade defeated Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana and managed to bring them to Earthrealm. Quan Chi was being held at the Special Forces Refugee Kamp when Shinnok corrupted the Jinsei. During Chris' battle with Shinnok, Quan Chi removed the curse from all three of them. Just then, Tanya appeared. Sonya informed her that the curse was broken. Tanya told her that Queen Sindel's judgment of the sorcerer would be put in place. Soon, Shinnok was defeated and Earthrealm was once again saved. Now, Jacqui gained the upper hand against Cassie, but Cassie pushed her back with a Shadow Kick, courtesy of Johnny Cage. Like fater, like daughter, huh?

"Holy shit. That totally happened," said Cassie.

"We broke his Best Actor Blueberry Award for Ninja Mime."

"Worst actor, actually. Dad kept it remind himself, "Hater gonna hate."

"Is he gonna be pissed?"

"At his Warrior Palace? Please. If we were at Sonya's, she'd be like, "CLEAN THIS MESS UP! NOW DO 10 SETS OF BURPIES! SPRINT TWO MILES! WORK, YOU LAZY SCUMBAGS! WORK!" If you don't know what a burpie is, basically burpies are a excellent form of cardiovascular endurance training. They are a series of exercises that are done one after the other for 30-60 minutes. There are endless varieties. The most basic one is when you do 50 push-ups to get your blood flowing, then while standing with your feet shoulder-length apart, you bend your legs out behind you and hopefully land in a push-up position. Five or more push-ups are done from this position. Then, in one swift motion, you draw your legs forward in a original shoulder-width position and then stand up. They can be done alone or with a partner. When doing it alone, run in place for 3 seconds between repetitions. When doing it with a partner, while you're doing the burpie, your partner runs in place and vice versa.

"Then why you split?" asked Jacqui.

At the Special Forces HQ

Jade and Chris walked with Sonya and a few others.

"Colonel Blade..."

Colonel? Since when did Sonya become colonel?

"...please, he's the emperor of Outworld."

"Disputed emperor," Sonya corrected.

"The general's orders are clear: Do not start an interrealm war."

'You forget I have a mother's touch?"

"She's got a point," said Chris.

"Yes, about that... Cassie snuck off the base this morning, again. We can send a team at Johnny's place..."

"Cassie is not our concern right now," Chris said.

"Chris is right," said Sonya. "If she wants to be with her father, then let him deal with her. That'll be all, Goodman."

Chris, Jade and Sonya enter a chamber. Chris notices Kotal Kahn, along with D'Vorah and Erron Black.

"Emperor," said Chris.

"Kotal, you picked a bad time to pay a visit."

"As you people in Earthrealm say, "Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Kotal. "I have been at war with Mileena... for ten years. That fight for the throne... has ravaged Outworld. We are diminished."

"Wait, I though Mileena wasn't going for the throne anymore," Chris said.

"She has changed her mind it seems. Aid us, or Earthrealm will suffer the same fate."

"Sound like a threat, emperor. Earth fights our own battles. Go fight yours in Outworld.

"Do not turn your back on Emperor Kotal Kahn!" Yelled D'Vorah as Sonya turned and walked away.

"As my people say, we're done here."

"This One says we're not!" D'Vorah attacked Sonya with her pincers, but Sonya cut it apart and kicked D'Vorah in the face. Chris pulled out HK45C. "Enough, D'Vorah!"

"We are not her for Kombat!" Kotal yelled as he and Erron Black broke free of the chains.

"I clocked you for a backstabber at the door, lady. And you wonder why I don't trust your boss..."

"Please, Colonel, we must an alliance, for the fate of the realms depends on it."

"Why should ally with you?" asked Jade.

"Because once Mileena claims the throne, not only Outworld would be in turmoil, but Earthrealm as well."

"Great," Chris was annoyed. "Another Civil War."

Back to Cassie, she and Jacqui were heading into a club.

"It's a 21-and-over club?! What if we get busted and I get kicked out of training camp? You know how my dad is with bad news..."

"We wont get caught. Trust in Cage." Whatever you say, Cassie.

"You on the list?" asked the club bouncer.

"Should be. Name's Cage. Cassie Cage."

"This way, and please tell your dad that Rudy at Dom's thinks Ninja Mime was a underrated classic."

"Ok, that was cool."

The club they entered is actually an UFC-inspired fighting arena for female competitors.

"Here, you can research more than one style. I bet we can take on any of these chicks. I'm gonna sign up."

"Very funny. Real talk This... is...AWESOME!"

Cassie went to the restroom as Jacqui was watching the fight. The brunette held her blonde opponent in a headlock so tight it shattered the blonde's collarbone.

"Cassie!" Jacqui looked shocked. She raced to find her preparing for her first match.

"I told you to wait..." said Cassie.

"Please tell you didn't really sign up. This isn't MMA, it's a deathmatch!"

"Gimme a break, Jacqui. Who said anything about a deathmatch?"

"Announcing a suprise guest for our first Celebrity Deathmatch..."

Cassie knew right then Jacqui was right.

"F.M.L." (Fuck my life)

"...in her bloodcage debut, daughter of shlockbuster legend Johnny Cage, here's Cassie Cage!"

Cassie and Jacqui were being escorted back to the arena. Cassie gets thrown into the caged arena.

"Let's hope she fights better than her dad acts, eh?"

The audience at Cassie's expense.

"Haters gonna hate, Cage," Cassie said to herself. "They want a show, give 'em one."

Cassie gives everyone two middle fingers.

"BRING IT ON, STARFUCKERS! I'M THE BEST FIGHTER HERE!" This is gonna cost her.

"Facing Cassie tonight with 21 wins, no losses, 13 Flawless Victories and 21 fatalities, here's Frost!"

Aw, shit!

"Some Beverly Hills Brat? This kill will be easy."

CW2K: Two entered, but only one will leave alive. Stay tuned for Part 2 of Caged.


	6. Chapter 5: Caged, Pt 2

Love & War 4

Chapter 4: Caged, Pt. 2

At the Special Forces HQ...

"One more step, Kotal, and D'Vorah eats a bullet," said Sonya pointing her pistol at D'Vorah.

"This One happily dies for the emperor."

"No more threats."

Raiden shows up, spreading lightning all around, stopping the chaos, except some lightning hit Chris in the chest and is knocked out cold.

"Earthrealm, our pain will be yours," said Kotal.

"You promised me that you wouldn't use that portal stone anymore," said Raiden.

"And after the Netherrealm War, you promised me that our worlds would cooperate."

Kotal, D'Vorah and Erron Black entered the portal.

"I had that covered, Raiden," said Sonya, obviously pissed.

"That's not why I'm here, Sonya," Raiden replied.

"Raiden..." Jade was holding Chris close.

"CHRIS!" Sonya rushed to Chris. She checked his pulse. He moved his head slowly.

"What the hell happened?"

"My apologies, Chris."

"Yea, sure."

"Where is your daughter," Raiden asked Sonya.

Back at the caged arena, Frost is Cassie quite a beating.

"Spoiled princess," said Frost. "Only here cuz your daddy fake fights. I'm an orphan. I earned my spot through blood and sweat. I'd much rather be me right now."

"You think I don't know about sweat?" Cassie struck Frost with a rising headbutt then sweeps her off her feet. "Hate to disappoint you, Elsa, but my rich daddy always says, "You cant fake a comeback!"

Cassie locked Frost up in a leg scissor hold. "Frost is out cold! Time to..."

"FINISH HER!

The crowd was chanting 'Finish Her," which is something Cassie was not prepared for.

"Not tonight. You have your paparazzi shots. I need a drink."

Damn! The crowd gave Cassie quite a negative feedback.

"Don't worry, bloodmatch maniacs! She doesn't have a choice..." Laser from I'm assuming snipers were pointing directly at Cassie. "...And neither does her friend."

"FINE! IS THIS WHAT YOU ANIMALS WANT?" Cassie has her foot on Frost's throat. "I'm sorry..."

Cassie was about to lay the final blow to Frost when a explosion from the ceiling stopped her.

"Mom, for once I'm glad to see you."

Um, Cassie, baby girl, that's not your mom. There were two people. One with some kind of wooden stick, wearing some type of mahogany armor and the other wears a light purple top and pants, wielding two swords. While this was going on, Jacqui was being escorted when she kicked him in the face. She grabs a set of keys.

"Next time, have a little more respect for the ladies. Go time, Cage."

"Help me with Frost."

"This chick is heavier than she looks. And cold. Are you sure she's not dead?"

"She's breathing," Cassie replied.

"So, why'd we save this freak?"

"I guess I wanted to wipe "Almost killed her" off my karmic shit list. I'm sorry we came here tonight. That was totally fucked up."

"Your night is just getting started, Cassie Cage." The man in some strange armor is Jarek from MK4 and the female in purple is Tasia from that GOD AWFUL Special Forces spinoff.

"The Black Dragon requests your presence," said Tasia.

"RUN!" Cassie and Jacqui made a run for it.

"Got my phone?"

Jacqui hands Cassie her phones takes a quick selfie.

"Really, Cassie?"

"We can't outrun them. I'm leaving a trail...'

11:28PM Monday was shown on the phone. It also had Daddy Cage, most likely Johnny trying to contact Cassie. Sonya picked up the phone and the image of Erron Black is shown.

"Son of a..."

Chris and Jade are with her.

"Cameras at the club put a positive ID on Black Dragon members, Jarek and Tasia," Jade said.

"Did you say "Black Dragon?" Chris asked. He then developed a sickening feeling in this stomach.

"Apparently, Kano wasn't the only one," Sonya replied.

"You ok?"

"If they're here, then..."

"You killed Kano long ago, right?"

"During the Black Moons crisis, yeah. Who the hell is Jarek and Tasia?"

"Well worry about them later. Get Johnny, Chris. We're taking the squad to Outworld and when we get there, mark my words, Chris. Kotal Kahn is a dead man!"


	7. Chapter 6: Remembrance of the Past

Love & War 4

Chapter 6: Remembrance of the Past

Somewhere in Outworld, Tanya was walking alone. She recalled the adventures she had with Chris as she journeyed through the Living Forest. Since the day she rescued him from Kano in this place, she knew he would save not only Earthrealm, but Edenia and Outworld as well. That night she fell in love with him. Sometime later, after Shao Kahn's defeat, she didn't hear from him again. A few years later, she traveled to Earthrealm and found him coming home from the military hospital. He explained to her about the Netherream War and how he was taken out of action by Reiko, spending a year in a coma. Tanya believed that someone like him has made an impact in her life in such a way that she for once felt good about herself. It was not until some years later, Kano once again confronted her and tried to bargain with her. The first time this happened, she was almost raped when she turned him down. Then again when he tried to persuade her into joining him and his group. Since Tanya hasn't seen Chris in a long time, she decided to play along, realizing that it was the only opportunity to see him again. She regretted the idea of doing so knowing that Chris would lose interest in her after that. Unknown to him, Tanya planned this by whispering in his ear that it was the only way to see him, allowing him to escape. Apparently, she met up with Li Mei and explained to her of her love to Chris, fearing she might've lost him. In her mind, Chris might've forgotten about her. When she learned that Jade was marrying him, she realized that Jade stole him from her. She did not however realize that Chris was traumatized by her actions, thinking she betrayed him. She only played along because she felt she lost him. For the past 20 years since then, Tanya lived her life with no memory of the events in the past. She was busy trying to free Edenia from Kotal Kahn's merger, but failed miserably. She then met up with Mileena, who ruled Outworld under Shao Kahn's decree, until she was usurped. Mileena made a offer to Tanya to ally with her to win back her throne in exchange for freeing Edenia. One day, Chris and Sonya came to Outworld to meet with Kotal. Chris was shocked that Tanya was still alive. He completely forgot about her, considering that he was married to Jade. He remained in Outworld to confirm his suspicions of Tanya's presence. He found Mileena. She revealed to him that Kotal took her throne and the treaty they made together had been broken. Tanya came out of her camp and sees him and Mileena talking. Tanya was relieved that after 20 years he was in her arms again. He said to her he was married. She was livid that day and Mileena blasted him with Shinnok's amulet, sending him back to Earthrealm. Seeing Tanya again after 20 years made Chris feel guilty. He couldn't remember what happened. He and Jade had been married for almost 15 years. He felt that he broke Tanya's heart, but after the event where he felt she betrayed him, and after seeing her again, he realized that Tanya still loved him, which conflicted him even more. He explained to Jade about Tanya. During the event where Shinnok was corrupting the Jinsei, Jade was on her way to Earthrealm to rescue him after he was abducted by the revenants. Tanya was there, reminding him that she loved Chris as well. After understanding that Chris loved Tanya first long before her, even though she had her night with him during the Mortal Kombat tournament, she soon developed a plan, but it would not be revealed until Shinnok was defeated. Afterward, Jade revealed to Tanya of her plan. She would teach her her pole-dancing skills that drove Chris to lose his mind, wanting her. In Earthrealm, they went to a strip club, which was something Tanya never considered but went with Jade's plan. After the show, they both gave Chris a private show. It allowed Tanya to rekindle the fire Chris gave her when they first made love. Jade explained to him that she and Tanya were no longer enemies and accepted her, turning their relationship into something more. Chris actually accepted the idea of having Tanya back in his life after 20 years. She never felt more happier.

And now, she walks alone, contemplating on how to deal with her twin. She knew very little of the Blood Code. She soon finds Mileena again.

"Mileena!"

"Dearest Tanya!"

Tanya suddenly felts shivers through her. Hearing her name called like that was unusual.

"Are you alright?"

Mileena took her sai, grabbed Tanya and pointed it at her throat. "You will help me regain my throne, or I will tear your heart out!"

Mileena failed to realize that Tanya can teleport, and she did on the other side. "You plan on claiming that throne again?"

"I was born to rule Outworld, Tanya."

"You also promised to help me free Edenia, remember?"

"Like I would honor a deal from some harlot like you? I had no intention of freeing your home, Tanya. If I reclaimed my throne, I would not need you anymore. If it weren't for that Earthrealmer, I would be dead by now so I could rejoin my father, but he spared me."

"So it's Chris' fault that you're now fighting for the throne? I trusted you, Mileena."

"Foolish mistake."

"Indeed, now I plan to correct that mistake!"

"And how do you plan on doing so?"

"I don't know if you heard, but I have a mission of my own. Years ago, my "twin" has escaped from beyond death."

"Your twin?"

"A shadow of my former self if you will. I discovered her one night while I was sleeping. I felt severe pain in my stomach and suddenly some magical aura was released from me. I didn't know what happened or how she came to be, but she told me that she would kill me one day and side with Onaga. I had to stop her."

"You did change, Tanya. I always saw you as a worshipper of Shinnok, but..."

"Chris was the one that freed me, and because of him, I was granted a second chance. Now I hear of this Blood Code crap, and I'm hoping you know something about it."

"I do not, but I do know this, it has something to do with Kotal. I cannot guarantee that I am correct, but if it comes to be, I'll slaughter him."

"You do what you have to do, Mileena. Now excuse me."

Tanya continued walking. Mileena looked on as her former consort is searching for answers of what her twin is up to.


	8. Chapter 7: Sekret Origin: Kotal Kahn

Love & War 4

Chapter 7: Sekret Origin

Ages ago, the golden realm of Osh-Tekk was ruled by proud warriors, helmed by my father, Kotal K'etz. We conquered all enemies. Until the day we met Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld, and his champion, Goro, prince of Shokan. I thought my father was a coward that way.

"In recognition to your obedience and service to me, you may keep your treasure," said Shao Kahn.

"You sacrificed our people's dignity... for a gem?" Kotal asked.

"It is not a gem," K'etz replied. "It is a portal stone. It is time for you to fulfill your rite of Realmwalk. Survive the harsh Earthrealm atmosphere, and you inherit my helm."

"What good is your helm? You relinquished it to a conqueror!"

"If you'll hear no advice, hear this: The people of Earthrealm are locked in eternal war. You are not ready to join their fight."

Surviving in Earthrealm was daunting. When my legs would go no further, I reflected on my father's words: "You are not ready." I journeyed until I reached a land that reminded me of home... the Amazon. This tribe stood no chance against the Osh-Tekk. I knew at a glance, as did they. By fate, I was not the only warrior they encountered that day. I was just the only warrior on their side. I reflected on my mission, what if I wasn't here to conquer but to save this tribe as my father could not save ours? My father had spoken true: War was constant for the tribe against their own neighbors and against the men from the sea. Forged by battle, I became more than a warrior. I was a god. I taught the tribe how to conquer their enemies in the ways of Osh-Tekk. In exchange, they gave me a new name: Buluc, the War God. But as their enemies dwindled, I grew restless. I elected to return to Outworld... expecting my father's pride.

"You have grown stronger," said K'etz. "Yet you disappoint."

"Disappoint who, father? I protected the weak."

"And you have doomed them! You are blind to the consequences of your actions. Return the portal stone to me..."

Kotal Kahn attacked his K'etz, putting him against the wall.

"Forgive my anger. Keep your helm, father. Now that I have my own, I will never surrender it."

I returned to my Amazon tribe, but they had fallen in my absence. We defeated the men from the sea, but I'd never considered... the enemies in their blood.

Present day in Outworld

"That was long before Shao Kahn died and the Mad Empress, Mileena, drove Outworld to a brink of disaster. Before I deposed that illegitimate clone to restore the realm. Over the past decade, we have driven Mileena's forced deep underground. Her threat to our empire was so reduced, we barely sense it. We may even forget she's there. This was my father's lesson: Even the mightiest warriors are defeated by the smallest threats. We will hunt down Mileena and her co-conspirators. We will crush every rock they hide under, until we eradicate all opposition to this empire, no matter how great or small!"

The crowd cheered after his speech. Unknown to Kotal, however, a young woman watched from the distance. She has dark skin, long black hair, and wearing her MK Deception attire. This was Tanya's "evil twin" that escaped from beyond death.

"Foolish Osh-Tekk," she said in a demonic tone. "You nor Mileena deserve the throne. It's only a matter of time before you both die at my hands. Once I claim the throne, Outworld will be mine for the taking, and eventually, Earthrealm. Chaos will reign forever. (Quiet, evil laugh)


	9. Chapter 8: Mileena's Plan

Love & War 4

Chapter 8: Mileena's Plan

At the Golden Desert...

"Spledid, General Reiko. You are dismissed. We have everything we need, everything but you. What do you say, my prince? Will you join me? Will Goro take revenge against the usurper?"

"Very well, Mileena," said Goro. "You will help restore honor to the Shokan, and in return, I will finish Kotal Khan!"

With glee, Mileena says to herself, "And you, Tanya, my friend, you will rue the day you turned against me for that Earthrealmer. Your death will come, my dearest..."

"Perhaps I can help..."

Mileena turned around to see... Tanya's "evil twin."

"You look just like Tanya, but different."

"I long to kill my so-called twin. If we forge an alliance, not only can we eliminate Kotal..."

"That mission is mine alone. Whoever you are..."

"You want to be rid of Tanya, right? I can help."

"I'm listening..."


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayal In Outworld Pt 1

Love & War 4

Chapter 9: Betrayal In Outworld Pt. 1

"Prince Goro has has disappeared while pursuing Mileena in the Golden Desert. My father, Kotal K'etz, shall personally oversee a search for Goro, and continue the hunt for Mileena. For this mission, I grant him the Wrath Hammer of Shao Kahn."

Kotal Kahn and his comrades, along with his father walk into a hallway lit with torches.

"You always knew how to win a crowd," said K'etz.

"Speeches are not enough. Reiko has destroyed our Northern trade route, days before harvest. When people starve, I will lose the crowd."

"Your family is with you on this, Kotal. When I return with Mileena in chains, you can eat her heart before your adoring public."

"Mileena is not the threat..."

If not Mileena, then who?

"Reiko and I served Shao Kahn for decades. He's a genius without scruples. My spies report he seduced Mileena, to become her closest advisor. They've also discovered his location. Bring no one back in chains. Kill Reiko. Kill Mileena. History is written in blood, not speeches."

In the Golden Desert, Mileena was speaking with Tanya's evil twin. Whatever plans she had will be revealed later. For now, Reiko recalls his affiliation with Kotal Kahn.

"Kotal is formidable, proud and hopelessly devoted to his family. A good Osh-Tekk boy. Years ago, he revealed a peculiar quality of Osh-Tekk warriors to me.

"Up the stair path...TO THE FIRE'S EDGE!"

"They wield incredible power in sunlight. But the converse is also true: The Osh-Tekk are substantially weaker in darkness."

"You know, Reiko," said Goro. "I've killed an Osh-Tekk before."

"That was when Shao Kahn and his imperial army were at your side, Prince Goro," Reiko replied. "Now we rely on patience and strategy. First, our enemies must believe they can win... I leaked our location to Kotal. He will send his most trusted warriors. When they arrive, Mileena's most faithful servant, Rain, will remove their solar advantage. For a moment, they will fell doubt. But pride will drive them onward, in your arms."

They following day, k"etz and his warriors have reached the Golden Desert palace. Goro was waiting for them.

"You were a fool to come here, Kotal K'etz."

"Goro, I did not take you for a traitor to the Kahnum, an oversight I shall correct in his name."

K'etz swung Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer at Goro's head, causing him to lose some teeth.

"Is that your best?"

Goro blasts K'etz with a Shokan Bolt. Then knocks him down. Reiko continued his reply throughout.

"The Red Dragon recently acquired cloaking technology used by the Cyber Lin Kuei. Mavado and his mercenaries are professionals. They'll leave you free to deal to deal with Kotal K'etz."

"Your son sent the Prince of Shokan in the desert to hunt rats."

Goro smashed K'etz's head on a small stalagmite. "I am no one's rat catcher!"

Goro takes the Wrath Hammer...

"This does not belong to you..."

...and decapitates K'etz using Shao Kahn's Golf Swing fatality.

"...and neither does Outworld!"

"My father... it cannot be..."

"Kotal's blood runs hot. This will boil him. He will make mistakes. He will destroy himself.

"It is true," said Reptile, bowing before Kotal. "Goro is a traitor. Reiko has enlisted the Red Dragon."

Kotal pulls out his blade and says, "I am sorry, but I have no choice..."

Kotal cuts himself horizontally on his chest, a blood offering if you will.

"BY MY FATHER'S SOUL, I, KOTAL KAHN, INVOKE THE GODS BEFORE GODS...BIND MY SOUL BY THE BLOOD CODE, MAKE OF ME A BLOOD GOD, GRANT ME THE POWER TO DISARM GORO PERMANENTLY!


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal In Outworld Pt 2

Love & War 4

Chapter 10: Betrayal In Outworld Pt. 2

Back at the Golden Desert...

"Today is going to be a red day," Goro announces to the crowd. "The Red Dragon reports from the capital that Kotal Kahn is riding here to meet us and he is alone. When he arrives, he will die as his father did., at my hands!"

Unknown to Goro, Mileena and Reiko were planning a conspiracy against him.

"With Kotal's passing, the Kahnum of Outworld will be mine," said Mileena

"There's only one problem, Mileena: Goro," Reiko replied.

"Our champion?"

"He plots to use your claim to the throne as grounds to overthrow Kotal. Then he would kill you to seize the Kahnum for himself."

"Treason... but..."

"I have never trusted Goro. He betrayed Kotal just as Kotal betrayed you, my lady."

"You are the only one I trust, Reiko. What of Tanya?"

"Her evil twin will deal with her in due time. I humbly serve you, the true heir. Come. Let Goro handle Kotal alone, and if either traitor survives, I'll kill them myself."

"Kotal would be mad to face us alone," said Rain as Goro watches for Kotal's arrival.

"Driving him to madness was part of the plan and it worked, a temperamental tool."

Kotal approaches.

"Kill the sun!"

"As you wish, Goro."

Rain uses his power to block the sun, which would render Kotal powerless.

"Up the stair path, to the fire's edge, I pray the sky to scorch the land!

Goro sends the first wave of Red Dragon soldiers to attack Kotal, but the Osh-Tekk warrior easily eviserated them.

"GORO, FACE ME IN KOMBAT!"

"Shao Kahn would never allow an Osh-Tekk to rule Outworld. He knew better than to treat a Shokan prince like a servant."

"Yet you serve the deranged temptress like Mileena."

"After allthese years, you still don't understand. Shokan tradition forbids subservience. WE LIVE TO CONQUER!"

Goro blasts Kotal with a Shokan Bolt.

"You killed my people... my father..."

"I would have killed your people ages ago! But Shao Kahn stayed my hand! He believed you might prove useful in kombat. How wrong he was! Go, struggle! Die with dignity, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

Suddenly, Kotal cuts Goro's top arms off with his knife. He screamed in pain. He takes his war club and disarms Goro completely.

"N..no..."

"Reptile, now!'

Reptile, on cue, surprises the Red Dragon, but not alone. He is joined by Ferra/Torr and D'Vorah.

"Finish me..."

"You beg for mercy? Perhaps I should... no, that would be an act of kindness. Shokan tradition forbids such sentimental things." Kotal walks away.

Later...

"Goro will be returned to Kuatan," said Reptile. "Unfortunately, Mileean and Reiko have escaped."

"They cannot hide forever," Kotal agreed. "Come, Reptile. Let us return to Zuhkahrah."

"This One does not enjoy watching the emperor take unnecessary risks," D'Vorah said, concerned of Kotal's well-being.

"I know, D'Vorah. It was an extreme measure. The dagger's magik extracted a heavy toll on me. I must rest and regain my..."

Before he can finish his sentence, Kotal was shot on his right side...

"HUNTERS!"

"Not quite. Just a concerned parent wondering...WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?


	12. Chapter 11: Betrayal In Outworld Pt 3

Love & War 4

Chapter 11: Betrayal In Outworld Pt. 3

"Tell me where my daughter, or the next bullet goes between your eyes!"

"Sonya Blade!" Reptile was livid. "First you insult us, now your ambush us with false accusations!"

Reptile lashed at tongue at Sonya, but it was caught...

"You're right, Reptile. This whole situation is escalating way too fast. Sonya obviously forgot our plan to lead with her charm offensive: Me. Johnny Cage at your service."

"Stay back, filthy human," warned D'Vorah.

"I come in peace. We've got medical supplies..."

D'Vorah already beat him to it, using her insect to retract the bullet.

"Well, at least that's all natural."

Kotal slowly got up. "Thank you, D'Vorah. Raiden's champion, I will only speak with you.

"I don't blame you. Our daughter and her friend disappeared last night. We have proof that Black Dragons attack them."

"And you believe I am connected, because Black Dragons sell their technology to my army. But as a proud son, who also suffered a loss of his family, would never hire Kano to steal children."

"Maybe not, but what about homeboy here?"

Johnny shows him a photo in the phone of Erron Black.

"Your guy was the last person she photographed before she was taken."

"I have never spoken directly to Kano or the Black Dragon. Erron Black acts as my intermediary."

"We were all frustrated by our reception in Earthrealm," said D'Vorah, looking at Sonya. Perhaps Erron Black acted on that."

"I knew your crew was involved," said Sonya.

"Erron Black is a former mercenary. He did not ask permission."

Litte did they know is that they're being watched. It was Mavado and his Red Dragon thugs.

"Stand down, boys," said Mavado. "We have a new objective."

"Erron Black is securing our Northern trade route," said Kotal. "D'Vorah and Reptile will take you there."

"As for this mercenary, Outworld's problem belong to Outworld. Agreed? Asked Sonya.

"Agreed," Johnny responded. "Now, let's go find our princess."

Somewhere in a forest, Cassie and Jacqui were being escorted by Black Dragon members.

"Are you ready?" Asked Cassie.

"This is a bad idea," said Jacqui.

"You got a better one?"

Cassie fake tripped.

"I think I tripped on something."

"Keep it moving, girly."

But Cassie sprang a headbutt and a kick to the groin of the Black Dragon member. But Cassie got blasted by Kano's laser.

"Kids, didn't your parents teach you to pick your battles? If you start a fight, you better damn well finish it! Next one to try again will lose a leg."

"Do not cut off their legs, Kano," said Erron Black.

"I won't if they won't make me."

"They're worth more to all of us intact. And no more eyes lasers either. That piece of junk could put a hole through someone."

"This is a new eye, replacing an old one a few years back...

Red Dragon temple- Years ago

This part is where Kano ambushed Sub-Zero early in the story.

"This dagger possesses whoever it cuts! You just have to kill the possessed."

Suddenly, Kano's laser eyes malfunctioned, allowing Sub-Zero to escape. 'This isn't over!"

"Never saw him again. If I did, this laser will..."

Erron Black stopped him.

"Movement in the treeline."

Two Black Dragon members were carrying Cassie and Jacqui.

"These girls are more trouble that they're worth."

"I dare you to say to say that loud so Kano can hear you."

"And lose my head? No thank..."

They lost their heads. LOL!

"The hell are you doing here?" Asked Kano.

It was Mavado and his Red Dragon crew.

"We'll start taking these hostages, then we'll send a message to Kotal Kahn, written in your blood."

"I could use a workout."


	13. Chapter 12: Scorpion Unleased

Love & War 4

Chapter 12: Scorpion Unleashed

Back in Earthrealm, Hanzo and Takeda were bonfiring several hundred yards from the Sky Temple.

"I'm not even tired. We should've pushed on to the Sky Temple," said Takeda.

"See that storm?" Hanzo said. "You don't want to be struck by lightning, do you? The clouds are getting too close as it is..."

A flash of lightning struck close to them. Raiden appeared, grabbing Hanzo by the throat with the Kamidogu dagger in hand.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME!"

"This isn't you, Raiden, it's these damn daggers."

"The Kamidogu opened my eyes to the blood code, Hanzo. It's secrets and it's power! The demon that entered Earthrealm is not here to destroy us, but to set us free."

"No, Takeda...

Takeda impaled Raiden from behind with his sword, but it didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Heed your master, boy, or suffer the consequences!"

A few weeks ago in the Himalayas

"I don't want to die like that," said Takeda. "But I guess you know what that's like. You pulled off some moves on Fox. All that hellfire. I wonder what I could do with that kind of power. Can you teach me?"

"It's not a style," said Hanzo. "It's my curse. An burden I've carried since the day everything changed. The last seconds of my life seemed like hours. The massacre of my clan was an outrage. But it was nothing compared to what my eyes held in those final moments... my family, frozen... my loving wife, Kana and my innocent son, Jubei... I died, but my soul kept praying for fire, until someone answered."

"Hanzo Hasashi, you are here to suffer, yet my torturers report that fire does not burn you. Why?" It was Quan Chi, who took him to the Netherrealm.

"Quan Chi never controlled me. I was never his revenant. I volunteered. My loss had become a fire within. The dark sorcerer stoked the flames with a promise of justice and vengeance. SCORPION WAS BORN! I found vengeance, but there was little justice in it. The fire remained no matter how many battles I fought. I kept fighting, even after my life was restored. I didn't deserve a second chance. After all the murders I've committed willfully, suicide sounded just. Until a wise man saw my hell fire for what it was."

"Rage?"

"Enough for a lifetime."


	14. Chapter 13: Sekret Origin: Melody

Love & War 4

Chapter 13: Melody

Years ago after the Black Moons incident, Chris, Jade and Tanya adopted a beautiful little girl. Her named is Melody. Ever since the adoption, Melody received much of Chris' influence as a military. He tried to inspire her that one day she can save Earthrealm as he did. She attended the same school as Cassie and Jacqui. She even made friends with them as well. Tanya most of the time told her of her history and her adventures with Chris. During the time of crisis, in this case Shinnok's invasion, Chris did his best to protect her by taking her to a bunker where she received the same training as Chris did when he was given the position of Commander of the Homefront Warriors. Like him, she also dedicated herself to her training. Which was why he kept her there to be safe. Just recently, Melody returned home. She visited Tanya in Edenia. Tanya saw much potential in her in that she can even be the next great defender just like her father. She even trained her her fighting techniques, including the ability to teleport. She did not however teach her her pyromancy, as she explained to her that she acquired this power through dark magic and would not want her to go through the same situation as she did when Shinnok corrupted her. She said her training was more than enough. A few weeks after Shinnok's defeat, Melody explained of her experience with the military and that she was happy that her father gave her the opportunity to serve as a potential protector of Earthrealm. One day, she'll be called to action when needed. That day might come sooner than later.

About Melody

Melody is dark-skinned just like Jade and Tanya. She has black long hair in a ponytail and very athletic, green eyes like Jade's. Her first outfit is a white tank top with a black armband on her left arm. She has military pants with black combat boots. On the left side of her pants is a knife holster with a ballistic knife in it and on the right is a gun holster, carrying her favorite sidearm, the Beretta 90Two. Her outfit may be similar to Jacqui's, minus the cornrows and the gauntlets. She also sports black eye shadow similar to Tanya's and her fighting style is a hybrid of her father's, mixed with Jade's and Tanya's. Unlike Cassie, She's more like Sonya in many respects. Her second outfit when not in combat is a purple unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt with a black tank top similar to her Chris and with jeans. Her third and final outfit is a forest green dress.


	15. Chapter 14: To Prove Your Worth

Love & War 4

Chapter 14: Girl Talk

Tanya traveled to Earthrealm to visit Meldoy at the Special Forces Refugee Kamp.

"Hey, Aunt Tanya," said Melody.

"Look at you! Taking up your father's mantle, I see."

"I learned a lot from him."

"Listen, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

They went outside.

"Meldoy, I came here to tell your father is in Outworld with Sonya. I'm not sure what's going on, but I got in contact with him. He believes you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your first mission. You may think you're not ready yet, but I'm sure you'll know what to do once you meet up with him. Be careful, though. Outworld is currently at war right now. You will need a squadron so you don't fight alone. Contact him if necessary. Maybe you can show him what you're really made of. You may even teach Cassie a thing or two."

"She always has her father's sense of humor."

"And you should have Chris' as well. I will go with you, but bring your squadron with you."

"If something happens to my father, they will know the fist of Melody."


	16. Chapter 15: Kamidogu

Love & War 4

Chapter 15: Kamidogu

A battle ensued between Scorpion and Raiden near the Sky Temple.

"Raiden, If you in there, I hope this hurts!"

Scorpion impales Raiden with his kunai.

"You gave me the dagger. You destroyed the second Shirai Ryu. You killed Takeda!"

"Master Hanzo..." Takeda is still alive.

At the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden placed Takeda's body into the Jinsei itself.

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"He absorbed the shock of the lightning bolt. He should be dead. The Netherrealm is fighting for his soul, but he's fighting back. You taught him well."

Takeda woke up.

"You ok?"

"I feel invincible."

"The effect of the Jinsei. I feel I owe an explanation."

Hanzo put the Kamidogu dagger into an undisclosed location.

"It's not safe to keep the Kamidogu in one location. So I entrusted the dagger to my deadliest champion, like you."

"But you never told met hey were possessed, that they take control of people, turn them into psychotic murderers!"

"It was in your best interest to think that the daggers were sacred relics, nothing more. You can't betray ignorance but... I did not foresee a demon corrupting the Blood Magik."

"Quan Chi?"

"Doubtful. Fujin is investigating the Netherrealm border just in case."

"Who else has the daggers?"

"I sent Sub-Zero to recover it..."

Sub-Zero in his MK3 attire was ambushed by the Cyber Lin Kuei. They were unaware of his newfound corruption.

"But he never returned."

"Because he betrayed you?"

"Whoever corrupted the Kamidogu seeks to obtain Shinnok's amulet. That cannot happen. If this demon is controlling Sub-Zero, we must save him to save ourselves. Will you help me Hanzo?"

They both look at Takeda.

"The Shirai Ryu don't run, they fight. Right, Master Hanzo?"

"Right. We'll find Sub-Zero, dead or alive."

In Outworld...

"Goro's failure was a minor setback. It revealed to us the true source of Kotal Kahn's power. Blood Magik."

"I've done everything I could, cleric," said Reiko. By obtaining these daggers... that could take years to find."

"I already know where they are."

"Then how much longer must I share Mileena's bed? When will the throne be mine?"

"When the daggers are united. Then, Reiko, you will not need Mileena. You won't even need me. You will be more than Emperor of Outworld, you will be... the Blood God!


	17. Chapter 16: Rumble In The Jungle

Love & War 4

Chapter 16: Rumble In The Jungle

In the jungles of Outworld...

"That's disgusting," said Sonya, after seeing D'Vorah eat a lizard.

"What? This One is hungry. I can regurgitate if you wish to share."

"No, please stop."

Chris stopped to throw up. Apparently he has not eaten in like a week.

"You ok, Chris?"

"It's what I get for not eating breakfast before we came here," Chris replied.

"Would you like...?"

"No, I would not, D'Vorah. I don't trust myself to eat parasites."

"Ten bucks says my baby mama snaps before D'Vorah, said Johnny.

"Don't tempt me, Johnny."

"Ok, you two need to get your head back on straight," said Jade, annoyed of Sonya's and Johnny's bickering.

"Jade, if you were..."

"Sonya! Enough!" Chris said with authority. "We are here on this mission. We're not here to hear you two idiots going at each other's throats again!"

"Lighten up, man..."

"Da fuck?"

"What's wrong?" asked Sonya.

"I think we found our kidnapper. He's telling us the girls are."

"Mavado, We don't bargain with Red Dragons."

"We don't bargain, period," said Erron Black. "These girls are the property of Kotal Kahn."

"The way I see it, they're property of Reiko," Mavado replied.

"These idiots will kill each other," said Cassie.

"If they start fighting, we run," Jacqui said.

"Blind?"

"At least they'll be distracted."

"My crew outnumbers yours, Kano. That's not in your favor."

Kano killed one of them with his eye laser.

"One down. Rest o' you to go."

The fight ensued. It was a good moment for Cassie and Jacqui to flee, but Jacqui tackled Mavado and beat him senseless. "Finish him."

Cassie was ready to deliver the final blow when Mavado got a sniper bullet to his nutsack! Mavado screamed in agonizing pain.

"SNIPER!"

Another shot was fired between Mavado's eyes this time.

"Yo, Cassie, Jacqui!"

It was a woman with a sniper rifle. It was Melody, Chris' daughter!

"MELODY!"

They each hugged each other. Melody released them of their shackles.

"Where did you learn to shoot that?"

"Uh, Cassie, it's called the CheyTac M-200 Intervention, or simply known as the Intervention. My father taught me how to military weaponry.

"Your father?"

"Chris."

"Chris is your father?"

"Adoptive father. We'll talk about that later. Right now, I need to find him. I believe your parents are looking for you as well. Let's go."

"You're not going anywhere." Kano stopped them. He then notices Melody.

"Kano..." Melody looked him dead in his eye.

"And who might you be, little girl?"

"Hold my rifle."

Cassie took the Intervention.

"My name is Melody. I am the adoptive daughter of Chris, the man who you killed his family long ago! He told me all about you, how you manipulated him at every turn, how you constantly test his sanity to its breaking point. Now that I've met you..."

Melody pulls out her 90Two and aims it at Kano.

"Say your prayers."

Kano laughed, then blasted all three of them with his laser. He and the Black Dragons soon escorted all three of them to Shang Tsung's island...


	18. Chapter 17: Cold Nights Pt 1

Love & War 4

Chapter 17: Cold Nights Pt. 1

Chris, Sonya and the others found Mavado's body, with a bullet in his head and what's left of his manhood.

"My girl did this?" asked Johnny.

"Thatta girl. She's still alive."

Chris investigated Mavado's body. He then found two guns on the ground. A Beretta 90Two and the Intervention rifle. The 90Two belonged to Melody.

"No..."

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"Not only Cassie and Jacqui were taken away, but Melody as well."

"Who's Melody?"

"My adoptive daughter. I thought I explained to you about her."

"You think Kano took her as well?"

Chris started breathing hard. His legs were shaking.

"We have to find them," said Jade. "If that bastard murders all three of them..."

Chris fell on all fours. It seems Kano has done it again. "Melody is too green for this."

"Red Dragons... there were too many," said Erron Black, apparently beaten within a inch of his life.

"Where are they? If my daughter..."

"...they took the girls to pass on a message."

"What message?"

"You've been invited."

On Shang Tsung's Island...

"Shang Tsung is dead. Who's on this island?"

"Reiko is hosted there by his spiritual advisor, an ancient cleric named... Havik!"

"Please enjoy your meals we've prepared. It may be your last!"

Meanwhile, after returning to Outworld, Tanya continued her travels. She was worried however that Melody could eventually run into Kano. She found Chris and the gang, already in grief that his daughter was captured.

"Chris."

"Tanya!"

"What's going on here?"

Chris showed her Melody's weapons. Her heart immediately dropped.

"Don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid so, Tanya. Our girls were captured along with her. We need to find them."

Tanya thought of a person to speak to, although this would go against her principles of her mission to free Edenia and stop her evil twin. But she decided to put her journey on hold for now.

Z'unkahrah, Outworld...

"I only meant to... serve you," Erron Black said shamefully. "I beg your mercy."

"Crushing you skull would be mercy, Erron," said Kotal. "Considering your misguided servicenearly provoked another war we cannot afford! How are we to repair this offense against Earthrealm?"

"You can start by offering us a safe passage to Shang Tsung's Island," said Tanya.

"And then we pray we find the girls alive and well... if not..."

"Pull yourself together, Sonya," said Johnny.

"Fuck off!"

"Real mature, Colonel."

"Cage, if you took even the smallest amount of responsibility..."

"Enough! D'Vorah, Reptile, take Erron to the dungeon. Before you Earthrealmers arrived, Reiko and Goro had butchered my people... to spite me. My brother, my family... I am all that is left of the once proud Osh-Tekk."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Chris. "But that means you know we'll do whatever it takes to bring our family home."

"I know all too well. And Reiko will pay for his crimes."

"What's the catch?" asked Sonya.

"My swiftest ship will take you to Shang Tsung's island with a battlion of warriors. We will save your family. We must survive the coming dawn. You see... after Goro slaughtered my people, I defeated him, but I refused to honor him an noble death. The Shokan are a proud race. I expected King Gorbak, Goro's father, to reject him. Blinded by my vengeance, I overlooked a simple truth, that all fathers love their sons."

In a subterranean kingdom known as Kuatan, an armless Goro kneels before King Gorbak, his father.

"Rise, Goro," said Gorbak. Tears were falling from Goro's eyes.

"Kill me. I am not worthy to be your heir."

"Silence. You are my son. What Kotal Kahn took from you, he also took from me. TheShoakn people have suffered the indignity of of imperial rule long enough. Let us act quickly, while the Osh-Tekk emperor's strength is compromised. Tonight...the Shokan march for Z'unkahrah!"

Aw, shit!


	19. Chapter 18: Cold Nights Pt 2

Love & War 4

Chapter 17: Cold Nights Pt. 2

Kahishari, Japan...

"Wait, the last time you fought this Sub-Zero guy, you lost?" asked Takeda

"It was a technical loss,. We were interrupted," Hanzo replied. "It's too quiet here."

"Should we grab jackets? The wind's got a nip."

"He's close."

They took cover. Lin Kuei cyborgs were standing by, possibly waiting for Sub-Zero. On Hanzo's cue, he and Takeda downed the unsuspecting cyborgs. Little did they know that the cyborgs were frozen solid, which would explain why they' didn't fight back.

"This whole city is frozen. Even under Quan Chi's control, Kuai Liang wasn't powerful enough to do this."

"The Kamidogu is. Maybe he's possessed."

"The ice leads this way. Stay close. No matter what this fight brings out of me, stick to the plan...

"Is that you, Hanzo?" Sub-Zero... "I barely recognize you without the fire in your eyes."

"Killing you won't bring back the people you murdered, but it will stop you from hurting more."

"And who's going to stop you, Hanzo? You've used a awful lot of hellfire to fight the blood code. Scorpion is getting there. See? There it is?"

"Steady, Takeda. Whoever possessed Fox and Raiden is controlling Sub-Zero."

Inside some incubation chamber...

"It doesn't matter who controls whom... tonight, Scorpion and Sub-Zero finally get a rematch we've all been waiting for. Soon, the Kamidogu will be mine as will Hanzo Hasashi's soul. As for you, my dear Tanya, you and your twin will become one again."

Tanya's evil twin smiled with glee. "When you are whole again, you will be imbued ultimate power you were promised long ago. The wait will soon be over. Chaos will reign forever!"


	20. Chapter 19: Cold Nights Pt 3

Love & War 4

Chapter 19: Cold Nights Pt. 3

"Am I speaking with Kuai Liang, or the demon in the dagger?"

"Didn't Raiden explain? The dagger is a key, not a vessel. The real power...IS IN THE BLOOD! I was there when you cut your best best friend's head in half."

"You corrupted him... killed him..."

"Stay back, Takeda. Whoever's behind this... is going to burn!"

Scorpion tossed two of his chained kunais at Sub-Zero, penetrating through him.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Sub-Zero grabbed both chains and froze them solid, breaking free. He shot an ice ball but Scorpion disappeared. He reappeared behind him. Sub-Zero unleashed a set of ice spikes from his body, impaling Scorpion. Sub-Zero continued his assault with his slide. Little did he know that the dagger was taken from him by Takeda.

"Still a runner, Takeda? You may have the key, but there's still enough Magik left in Sub-Zero's blood to freeze a moment in time."

Sub-Zero charged up his Kori powers and unleashed a polar blast that froze both Hanzo and Takeda. Afterward, Sub-Zero checked himself. He was normal again. "What happened? Hanzo?"

The ice broke, allowing the fight to continue.

Meanwhile, back in Outworld, Chris and Tanya found a room for the night. He feared his daughter could be in danger. And Jade returned to Edenia to report to Sindel of her proceedings.

"Chris, please calm down."

"This is my fault. I thought she was ready... if only I waited a little longer..."

Tanya held him close. "Baby, you can't kick yourself for this. She'll be ready in due time. She just needs experience."

"That's all she lacks, Tanya. She'll be killed, and I will never forgive myself for not protecting her."

"We will find them, Chris. Your daughter is, strong, beautiful, well trained and educated. If something happens, she'll be ready for sure. I made sure of it."

"How?"

"My ways of survival combined with yours. I was able to teach her what I've learned when I was young. I did not, however, allow her to possess my powers. She has her own ways of military standing. Your Warriors trained her, I just pushed it further."

"I did not..."

"Trust me, Chris. Like a parent, an aunt knows best."

Chris laid his hand on her thigh.

"I really appreciate it, Tanya. I just hope she can fight as good as you."

"You never know."

They kissed. It quickly turned into a lip lock. They got under the covers. His hands went all over her body. She took off her outfit and lip locks him again. He caressed her thighs. He licked around her breasts.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, baby."

During the lip lock, Tanya took his member and allowed him to feel her warmness as he enters her vagina. She moved her hips, taking him deep. They rose up together. Chris kissed her neck. He knew his daughter was in danger, but Tanya assured him that because of her training with her, it would be difficult for those who captured them to cause any harm. Tanya bounced slowly. Considering what will happen tomorrow, they need some sleep, but Tanya felt it was necessary to make love to Chris and let him know that Melody is more than capable of handling herself, despite her lack of experience. The lovin' became more intense when Chris took Tanya. He kept his thrusts steady. He loved Tanya. He could tell that her role as a aunt and Melody's teacher had already convinced him that his daughter would one day take his place as a new defender of Earthrealm. Chris also realized that Tanya still has a task of her own. Her twin is still out there. Regardless, this might be the only night they make love together. Chris touched Tanya everywhere. He always admired how beautiful and incredible sexy she is. Sure, he knew of her past, but he grew out of it, just like she did. A few minutes later, Tanya rode him steadily. Tanya knew he enjoys touching her, especially with that body. The fact that he can't get enough of her is a understatement. She wouldn't want him to. Not only that, but Jade as well. She picked up the pace. He's about to release soon and she knows it. She went faster. She moaned a little loud. They kissed as he released his seed deep into Tanya. She could feel it hot inside her. They know what's at stake come dawn, but as they cuddled, it seemed that what's about to transpire could be a full-scale encounter.


	21. Chapter 20: Losing Ourselves

Love & War 4

Chapter 20: Losing Ourselves

Soon after their lovemaking, there was a knock on the door. Chris got up, it was Sonya.

"Sonya,...'

"I'm sorry, Chris. I couldn't sleep..." She noticed Tanya already sleeping.

"Where's Jade?"

"She went to Edenia. She needed to report to Queen Sindel of her proceedings."

"I see."

"Have you met my daughter?"

"No."

"That was because she learned of my military history and she wanted to become a soldier. I knew right then that one day she would take my place as a defender of Earthrealm. I sent her to the HQ of the Homefront Warriors, where she spent 10 years training, which is why I haven't seen her in so long a time. Against my better judgment, I figured she'd be ready. I was wrong."

"You're blaming yourself for her capture? She lacks experience."

"You think I don't know that? I know she is well trained, but training can only take you so far. Experience is what makes you, Sonya. It allows you to know who you are, your own strength and whether or not you are good enough to complete your mission. That's what the Homefront Warriors taught me. In war, your life is a prize for the bad guys. You have to make sure you don't give them any opportunities to take you out. It's easy to forget what a sin is on the battlefield. Now that I think about it, long before I met Jade and Tanya, me and my Warriors were in Pakistan. We fought against the Insurgents selling nuclear missiles. We were able to stop them, but several nuclear missiles took too much damage from our bullets. The lesson was: Do not use firearms where nuclear weaponry is nearby. It would cause a leak of nuclear fuel, which is dangerous. Apparently, we failed to learn that lesson. As a result, we evacuated and Pakistan was wiped out. Casualties were at a all-time high that day. That's one thing that plagued me, innocent lives were lost because of our carelessness. The Insurgents were to blame, not us. They knew they shouldn't use firearms at all in that area. But I guess they had no care of their own safety or anyone else's. I just hope that Melody doesn't make the same mistakes I made in war. I know in my mind, she'll end up being in future wars herself. Should that be the case, I pray that she gets out alive. And with her additional training, courtesy of Tanya, it adds more to what she learned already. So maybe she'll be able to handle herself just like Cassie and Jacqui. But first we need to find them."

"We will, Chris. It wasn't your fault on what happened in Pakistan, but you knew the risks of nuclear weaponry. I've heard about it on the news."

"A couple of years later, we went to Australia."

"Australia?"

"Kano's birthplace. We found out that he was the one who sold the weapons there. We were about to bring him in for questioning, but most of my men were killed by tripwires. I knew right then, he and I, would become bitter enemies."

"And I thought I was the only one until he sent you to Cuba, so he can murder your family. Then we brought him in at the tournament."

"Yeah."

"Chris?" Tanya woke up.

"Tanya. Sorry we woke you up. You ok?"

"Yea. I heard everything. Sonya, I've been thinking, I don't know your daughter very well, and..."

"Tanya, if you can get to know my daughter, maybe you can be friends."

"I hope so."

By dawn, Sonya, Johnny and Kotal were discussing their plans.

"If a fire breaks out here and here, we flood the aqueduct, so the fire won't spread to our food stores. If we keep the food safe and secure the walls, we can starve the enemy siege."

"A sound strategy for defending your city, Kotal," said Sonya. "But what if we can't secure the walls? How many Shokan are we defending against?"

"I don't know. The Shokan have been deep underground. Their numbers may have dwindled or multiplied.

"Then this city is a death trap. These plan assume an invasion forces 10,000 or even 100,000."

"Colonel, if 100,000 Shokan were to show up at my gates, I'll challenge their greatest champion and settle the matter, by way of Mortal Kombat.

D'Vorsh arrived to deliver her news.

"Shokan spotted over the mountains."

"They're early. Come with me."

Kotal looks over and and finds a army of Shokans heading his way.

"It's... impossible. We need to devise a plan."

"How many?" asked Sonya.

'Fewer than I expected, but they're not alone. They march with the Oni Warlords!"

"DEATH TO KOTAL KAHN! YOUR KING DEMANDS IT!"

"Emperor, These Ones are prepared to parlay with the Shokan."

Kotal hands D'Vorah a scroll.

"Here are the terms. Be unwavering when you deliver them, D'Vorah."

"No matter the outcome, our warriors are ready," said Reptile.

"And the Earthrealmers?"

"Proving useful."

Back in the bedroom, Chris and Tanya woke up when Sonya contacts him.

"Sonya, what's up?"

"Chris, I need you and Tanya to get outside where I am. The Shokan has arrived."

Chris' eyes widened.

"Copy that, Sonya. We're on our way."

Tanya got out of bed and got dressed the moment Sonya gave the report.

"Ready?"

Let's do this."

"Barricades are secure. Cage, are you in position?"

"Roger that."

"Hail, Lord Kintaro. This One is D'Vorah..."

"I've never parlayed with a woman before," said Kintaro. "Especially not one as repellent as you."

"Your mighty emperor Kotal Kahn offers these terms, general reparations for..."

Kintaro swapped the scroll away. "The Shokan do not seek your charity. Kotal Kahn will surrender to King Gorbak, or we will raze Z'ukahrah. You have one hour."

"This One speaks on behalf of Kotal Kahn. He will never surrender."

"Then Z'ukahrah will fall an hour early."

"So much for the civilized approach," said Sonya. "Cage, status on the wall?"

"There's movement in the horde. It's an Oni Warlord! He's aiming for the wall..."

There was static...

"Cage, come in..."

Chris and Tanya arrived at the scene.

"Sonya, what's going on?" asked Tanya.

"I lost contact with Cage. The Shokan it seems has broken through."

"Shit!"

Back in Japan, Scorpion and Sub-Zero continued battling, despite Sub-Zero's normalcy.

"Do you blame the Kamidogu? A relic you should have returned to Raiden years ago, but instead you took it for a joyride!"

"The dagger possessed me."

Sub-Zero blasted ice at Scorpion, who blocked it using his sword. The fight stopped.

"I'll return to Raiden with you... explained what happened..."

"Just like your brother explained the Lin Kuei's crimes against the Shirai Ryu?'

"Move on, Hanzo. This is no Lin Kuei. The cyber bastards destroyed us. I'm all that's left."

"If we are the last of our clans, let's finish this!"

Scorpion impaled Sub-Zero with his swords.

"Kuai Liang, in the name of the fallen, I commend your soul to the Netherrealm!"

"I... I'm not a monster, Hanzo. We... did... horrible things while I was possessed, working under Quan Chi's service... but don't you remember... the agony... of being controlled by an evil spirit...?"

"No. I remember the last time I held my son, the last time my wife called my name, the agony of losing them."

Scorpion breathed hellfire on Sub-Zero.

"Hanzo," Takeda called. "You don't know what it's like to be controlled. Because all the evil you're was you choice Vengeance misguided you. We have the Kamidogu we came for, so now you have another choice... give into vengeance, burn everything you worked for just like the Blood Demon wants, or help me save the world so we can rebuild the Shirai Ryu, remember? That was the plan."

Scorpion removed the swords from Sub-Zero. "You'll live. maybe not long, but not long enough to reflect on your misdeeds."

"I'd say you won the rematch."

"He was already injured, and what good is winning if I'm losing myself? Next time, I could..."

"Next time? He ain't coming back for that."

"Maybe not, but stranger things have happened."

Sub-Zero lay there, losing lots of blood, which created the Mortal Kombat logo.


	22. Chapter 21: Sekret Origin: Sub-Zero

Love & War 4

Chapter 21: Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero laid there for what felt like hours, but then a voice spoke to him.

"On death's door again, Kuai Liang? As your passes before your eyes, you must ask yourself; what does it all mean?"

During Sub-Zero's chapter in MK9's story mode, and during the first Love & War, Sub-Zero successfully defeated Scorpion. Shao Kahn was hosting the tournament in his Koliseum.

"FINISH HIM!"

"I do not kill for you, emperor, I kill for... for my brother!"

Suddenly he is surrounded by Lin Kuei cyborgs. Sektor and Cyrax pledged their services to Shao Kahn in exchange for delivering Sub-Zero back to the Lin Kuei for automation, which later resulted in him becoming Cyber Sub-Zero, Unit LK-520, replacing Cyber Smoke. Later, in MK9, Sindel killed almost everyone, including Sub-Zero, but in Love & War, Chris stopped it from happening and somehow convinced her with Tanya's aid to turn her against the emperor. If Sub-Zero did die without Chris' interference, this would've happened...

"Remarkable. This cyborg still has a soul. I can work with that."

In the Netherrealm...

"Smoke, why are you doing this..."

He was held by Smoke (Now Enenra) and Jax.

"Your friend belongs in the Netherrealm," Quan Chi replied. "And now, so do you. My army needs resilient soldiers for the coming war."

"I will not be your slave!"

"Of course not, you're my puppet. Let us test the limits of your resilience."

Quan Chi used his sorcery to strip Sub-Zero of his cybernetics.

"Your hardware is clumsy. You cannot trust technology. I put my faith in tradition. Blood. Sorcery. That's better. Now tell me, whom do you serve?"

"Quan Chi..."

During Sonya's chapter in MKX and Love & War 3, Sonya and Johhny Cage battled Scorpion and Sub-Zero. She eventually defeated Quan Chi. while Raiden stopped what appeared a revenant version of Johnny Cage after he was stabbed in the back by Jax.

Months later, Kuai Liang woke up in his bed. The events that occured was just a dream.

"I'm not a slave... another hell? Please... just let me die..."

"Calm yourself. We are far from Hell."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

It was Raiden...

"Kuai Liang, you are safe at the Sky Temple."

"Raiden? How is it possible that I'm alive?"

"Your life was restored by a surge of my power combined with Quan Chi's. Welcome back."

"I committed terrible crimes under Quan Chi's command. How can I live with myself?"

"Make amends. Earthrealm needs your help."

And now...

"I embarked a few days later, recovered Raiden's lost Kamidogu."

"And its power possessed you." The voice belonged to master Bo' Rai Cho of Outworld.

"I'll never be free, Bo' Rai Cho. I'm doomed to kneel before sorcerers and demigods."

"You haven't figured out what all these events mean? Why'I'm here?"

"I must commit... hari-kari...

"HA! Of course not... we've got wine for melancholy! Considering what that Kamidogu did, after all you're endured, Raidne owes you a favor."

"What favor?"

Inside a armory...

"We don't do favors, Raiden. We've saving people's lives from your latest mistake."

"I'm commending you for sparing Kuai Liang, Hanzo. You have both suffered vengeance enough."

"Who's next?"

The Kamidogu of Chaosrealm awaits at Liu Kang's Shaolin Temple. They're monks so be civil. I will meet with Jackson Briggs."

I never knew Jax was a farmer, considering what he's been through, I couldn't blame him.

At Jax's farm...

"Looks like you're back at full strength."

"The hell are you doing here?" asked Jax.

Reiko...

"You have something I want, Jax."

Whatever it is, you ain't getting shit, Reiko."

"At least hear my offer, Raiden's knife for your daughter's life."

Jax is pissed.

"Nobody threatens my Jacqui!"


	23. Chapter 22: The Uprising

Love & War 4

Chapter 22: The Uprising

War has broken out. The Shokan and the Oni have cut down many SF members. Chris and Tanya fought together. Tanya downed a few easily but Chris was just inches away from getting split in two when he shot his pistol at one. "AWAY WITH YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Sonya was almost killed by a Oni Warlord but she managed to blast him with her Energy shot. The lieutenant was not so lucky when he was split horizontally. Kotal was watching the skirmish.

"Father, what would you do? As Earthrealmers say, the barbarians are at the gates. Perhaps I should've killed Goro but vengeance made way fro pride. Now his father hunts me. How do you stop an unstoppable army."

"Chris! Thank God you two are ok." It was Johnny.

"As many wars as I fought, I've never thought..."

"This is different, Chris," said Tanya. "Your weapons are useless against them."

Chris realized that Tanya was right. He looked at his HK45C. Perhaps he should've brought heavy artillery.

"Sonya, come in. This is Johnny, do you copy?"

"There they are!"

"Shit!"

"Leave no survivors! Tear this city to rubble!'

"Shall we? asked Tanya.

"No choice. Let's do this."

D'Vorah and Ferra/Torr were walking on the stairway.

"But we wanna cut Shokan..." Ferra complained.

"Silence, Ferra. We're entering the presence of the mighty emperor..."

D'Vorah found his Blood Magik dagger. "His dagger is here. So he must not have given himself to its power, but then..."

"Where he be?"

Back on the battlefield...

Sonya and one of her men looking like WWE Superstar Sheamus were engaging and Oni Warlord, but he was split in half vertically. The Warlord socked Sonya with a punch that sent her flying. Sonya was mere seconds away from death when Kotal Kahn sliced the Oni Warlord.

"Colonel Blade, for once I am happy to see you. It seems we both received an sanguine baptism today."

"Everyone I cam with... even Johnny..."

"I will honor my promise to find your daughter, Sonya Blade, and together we will..."

"SONYA!"

Chris, along with Tanya and Johnny being chased by the Shokans and Oni Warlords

"RUN, YOU STUPID FUCKS!"


	24. Chapter 23: Jade's New Mission

Love & War 4

Chapter 23: Jade's New Mission

While in Edenia, jade and Sindel were monitoring the situation in Outworld. What Jade saw was Chris, Tanya, Kotal, Sonya and Johnny being chased by the Shokan and the Oni Warlords.

"It gets worse by the minute, your highness."

"Many of Sonya's men are already dead. There was no way they could outnumber such dangerous adversaries."

Sindel then turned her attention to the girls, Cassie, Jacqui and Melody being held at Shang Tsung's island.

"Jade, it seems they are on the same page, but with the skirmish at hand, I'm leaving that mission to you. Be careful, Jade. Kitana and Li Mei will join you, but be sure you remain unseen. Havik is a dangerous demon who won't hesitate to kill intruders."

"This is a big risk, your highness."

"I know, I will regret it, but you'll all I have. Kitana, Li Mei... please be careful. Go now and may the Elder Gods watch over you."


	25. Chapter 24: Thicker Than Water

Love & War 4

Chapter 24: Thicker Than Water

After many hours of battle, there are a series of dead bodies everywhere. Outside, King Gorbak was kombating Kotal.

"After the spectacle you put on my son, I expected to fight Blood God incarnate!"

During their battle, Sonya, Johnny, Chris and Tanya fought fiercely.

"Instead, I discovered an inexperienced ruler with a empire slipping through his fingers."

"Goro was a pawn for Reiko. We've always been allies, Gorbak..."

"As lord and vessel, not king and king! My people's cry for justice everlasting the era of Kahns ends today...and the reign of Shokan begins!"

D'Vorah joined the fray with Reptile. He planned on regrouping, but Ferra/Torr arrived just in time.

"Test your might, Kotal Kahn. You cannot stop us!"

"How do you stop an unstoppable army?"

"You will die before solving that riddle..."

"IT'S THE SAME WAY YOU STOP THE UNDEAD! DESTROY THE HEAD!"

Kotal clapped Gorbak's head. Wasn't that Jax's fatality?

"SHOKAN WARRIORS! HAIL TO YOUR KING!"

"King Gorbak is dead!

"Retreat! Back through the wall!"

"You nearly sacrificed yourself to win another battle, emperor," said D'Vorah.

"And they will doubtlessly return tomorrow. Ifwe are to win this war, I must sacrifice far more."

"The Blood Magik could kill you. After today..."

"Today we scored victory by default. Tomorrow's victory will only be achieved by force. Take Reptile to the infirmary. We must tend our wounded while the Shokan are disorganized."

Tanya held Chris close. She suffered a leg injury while trying to fight back.

"Take it easy, baby," said Chris, tending to her injury. He tried to massage her leg, but the pain persisted.

"It's no use, Chris..."

"How is she?" asked Sonya.

"Leg injury."

"I think I pulled a muscle or something."

Chris straightened her leg. Soon the pain went away slowly. He kept her leg straight as long as he could and soon Tanya's leg was healed. He and Sonya hoisted her up slowly.

"Easy, Tanya."

She started walking slowly. She wiggled her leg. The pain was gone. She turned around.

"How did you do that?"

"I wonder the same thing," said Sonya.

"What can I say? It's that charm."

Tanya wrapped her arms and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Tanya. Now listen, with this out of the way, we can finally focus on getting our girls back and head home."

"It's about time."

Chris' comm was activated. It was Jade.

"Chris."

"Jade. What's going on?"

"Where are you guys? Me, Kitana and Li Mei areat Shang Tsung's island now."

"Jade, this is Tanya. What are you girls doing over there?"

"Sindel sent us to recover Cassie, Jacqui and Melody."

"This is Sonya. You girls stay put. We'll be there soon."

"Copy that, Sonya."

"Seems like "Kotal's Last Stand, isn't it," asked Johnny.

"I'm not sure," Chris replied. "But I am sure of this. We need to get the girls back home."

"There's one problem..."

Johnny collapsed.

"Cage!"

"Shokan asshole bit me!"

"You lost a lot of blood, but it didn't go deep."

"Just this one time I need you to keep talking."

"I'm sorry Cassie's freezing you out. I was the same way at her age."

"A teenager with a mind of Johnny Cage? How is that supposed to reassure me?"

"...If I don't make it out of here alive..."

"Don't say that, Johnny. We're in this together."

"Calling me Johnny again."

"i'll hear no more challenges," said Kotal. Tomorrow I protect our capital at all costs."

"This One will guard you."

"No, you will disable the true threat. Set sail for Shang Tsung's island tomorrow. Take the Earthrealmers."

"What of Tanya? She is an Edenian."

"It appears her love for Chris has blossomed in front of us. He healed her leg injury successfully. Honor my promises, find her daughter, find Reiko, and finish him."

"And the Shokan?"

"Your emperor fears no Shokan or death. As they say in Earthrealm, blood is thicker than water."


	26. Chapter 25: The Missing Dagger

Love & War 4

Chapter 25: The Missing Dagger

Meanwhile, Kintaro confronts Goro...

"The Draco and Tigrar families have reached a decision"

"Spare the formalities."

"Your injuries disqualify your claim to the throne."

Back to the capital...

"WHERE IS IT? DID YOU STEAL IT?" Kotal yelled. It seemed D'Vorah discovered the dagger and is now being accused of stealing it.

"What did you do to my dagger?"

"Nothing!. This One swears."

"Confess your treachery!"

"This One speaks the truth!"

"This One had better..."

"Please. Let This One remain in Z'Unkahrah to defend your reign. We will search for the dagger...'

"It is too far gone. I feel my connection to its fading. Z'Unkahrah is doomed."

Meanwhile...

"I have in possession the heir to a ancient warrior power, power than can be taken. But in order to extract it from her, our little warrior must fight."


	27. Chapter 26: Remembrance Of The Past 2

Love & War 4

Chapter 26: Remembrance Of The Past 2

Kotal Kahn's Coronation Day...

"There are those among you who think I'm a single-minded warrior. It's true that I fight but with purpose. The throne of Outworld is not a seat or title, it is this city, Zunkahrah. Mileena's first mistake was to neglect this place and the citizens who call it home. I vow to defend these walls with my life!"

Inside...

"I stood before the empire and made that promise."

A' promise you cannot keep if you are dead," said Reptile.

"If I cannot protect the capital, then I am unfit to rule. If dying is my duty, I will die."

"I remember when your duty was to kill me."

Reptile tells the tale of his role as one of Shao Kahn's minions in MK9.

"Shang Tsung has his own agenda," said Shao Kahn. "I need you at the tournament."

"To spy on him?"

"Spy, compete, do whatever you must. Ensure your victory in Outworld. Do not fail me."

From Reptile's perspective...

I never meant to compete, but everyone dreams of winning. I would even find a way to bring my people back. But I failed, and I continued failing.

Now...

"I've always wondered why you spared me. You saw value where he did not."

"I still do. Shao Kahn would rather conquer another realm than rule the empire he had. So I did it for him. Good spies are fine tools; you don't send them to a deathmatch."

"You have value too, Kotal. Even without your family, we..."

"I have enjoyed reminiscing with you, Reptile. Good night."

"This One does not want to remember seeing him so dour," said D'Vorah.

"'Member our story? Wanna hear it?" asked Ferra.

"What story?"

"Torr's fav'rite."

From Ferra's point of view...

"First, them stabby men (Tarkatans) tore us apart. Torr no good alone. Ferra no good alone."Then Kotal come. Him frees Torr. Them frees me! Then Kotal make a hot din-din.

Now...

"What about the stabby men?" asked D'Vorah. "Bet the Tarkatans put on a price on your head for that."

"I appreciate the testaments of loyalty. But if you are truly loyal, you will leave me to my fate."

"But we..."

"We did not Shao Kahn! Even as he marched towards certain death, I demand the same respect!"

This One never respected Shao Kahn. We Kytinn respect no leaders under an circumstances."

From D'Vorah's point of view...

On the eve of invasion, the Kytinn elders were too busy arguing to form a defense. This One refused to participate, knowing they had already argued too long. And all they would do is scatter.

"You! Why do you not flee?" asked Shao Kahn. "Your kin run and hide, but you stood your ground. Are you their queen?"

"No. This One... is your humble servant."

A necessary lie. This One hated the conqueror. Shao Kahn spared the Kytinn, only to make them their slaves. This One saught shelter, in the tyrant's shadows, waiting...watching the sorcerers manipulate his blind lust for conquest. Until that lust destroyed him. In that moment, This One could've gone free, but where? The tyrants's shadow was home now.

"This One is your humble servant."

"Prove it," said Mileena. "Kiss my boot." Rather than a kiss, she kicked D'Vorah in the face.

"You don't fight back. Perfect. You are truly a humble servant."

Even when Kotal defied Mileena, This One hesitated to stand with him.

"How dare you! I succeed Shao Kahn by decree!"

"Succeed him you have, but Outworld demands new leadership."

But then Reptile defended Kotal with conviction beyond that of any servant or slave, and I knew...

Now...

"...tyrants rule with fear. But Kotal Kahn leads with respect. You are the only leader This One truly respects."

"My sacrifice tomorrow will save thousands of lives. That is leading with respect. You have all fought like Osh-Tekk. My father would be proud."

Their moment of solidarity is interrupted by rumbles.

"It stopped."

"Earthquake?"

"Perhaps."

"They're tearing down the city!"

"Quite the opposite, mate."

KANO!

"Your cavalry is here to save you!"

And he's not alone. Jarek, Tasia and Tremor by his side... this isn't good...


	28. Chapter 27: Deadly Allies Pt 1

Love & War 4

Chapter 27: Deadly Allies Pt. 1

Meanwhile in Earthrealm, Raiden went to Jax's farm to visit him.

"Briggs, are you here?"

He found Jax... unconscious.

"What happened?"

"He's not waking up for a while, Raiden. Too many meds for the pain."

Raiden turns around and sees his wife, Vera. She has long black hair with two curls ponytails. She's wearing a white shirt with a sea green open shirt and green jeans.

"Vera. I would've come sooner..."

"Jax wasn't himself when you brought him back from the dead. Being way out here in the boonies seemed like it was helping him."

Yesterday...

"Hi Jacqui. It's mom. We haven't heard from you in three days and you know your dad worries..."

Suddenly, Vera saw Jax being put through the wall by Reiko.

"You're making this worse for yourself, Jax. All I want is the dagger that Raiden gave you. Give it to me and I promise to spare your daughter."

"How can we be sure we get Jacqui back?"

"You can't."

Reiko struck Jax down with his Charging Pain, similar to Shao Kahn's shoulder charge. (Yeah, you know what I'm talking about.) He then grabs Vera by the throat.

"I won't stop at your daughter. I ave the power to everyone in your life suffer. Choose, Jax, the dagger or your family. My patience expires with your wife's breath."

Now...

"We gave that man what he wanted."

"So Reiko has more than one Kamidogu. This is terrible news."

"What about Jacqui? My husband didn't crawl back from hell just to lose everything again, Raiden. You gave him that dagger. Bring our daughter home."

"Sonya and Johnny are already searching in Outworld as we speak. Jacqui isn't the only one missing..."

"Who else?"

"Cassie and Melody."

"I know Cassie through Jacqui, but who's Melody?"

"She is an adoptive daughter of a war hero, Chris."

"Chris? Was he the one that defeated Shao Kahn twice...?

"He faced many evils and survived over the years. He adopted Melody after the Black Moons crisis many years ago. He lost his family to the Black Dragon. He too is in Outworld for the same purpose."

Meanwhile in Shang Tsung's island, Jacqui is fighting a losing battle against Shao Kahn's last resort for the invasion in Earthrealm, Skarlet. Not only that, Havik is watching with Tanya's evil twin of the same name as well as another female. She wears a white bodysuit with two Katanas to her hips. She has a hourglass figure, full-sized breasts, a white veil, and platinum blonde hair.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cassie.

"Because your father is Johnny Cage," Havik replied.

"So what? You want a autograph?"

"I want power. Johnny Cage defeated Shinnok. A mortal besting a elder god. That's impossible unless his bloodline are warriors that were bred to fight the gods themselves. Warriors whose true power is unleashed when their loved ones are facing death."

"He's not the only one."

"Oh yes...Chris...a Earthrealm soldier. How could I forget?"

"What do you mean?"

"Long ago, we plagued Earthrealm. Quan Chi murdered Chris in cold blood, bringing him back to life as a revenant, but only for a limited time. Queen Sindel eradicated his corruption. Then Shao Kahn, as I predicted, returned but killed me. Chris sent his whores, including his wife, Jade and that harlot, Tanya, to defeat him in his stead."

"But I'm looking at her right now. You mean to tell me there's two of them?"

"Confused, I see?" said Tanya's twin. "Apparently, you do not know the whole story. Tanya was always lost cause when she betrayed Edenia long ago. The Tanya you see before you is pure evil. The one I was released from is the one that redeemed herself and found love with that foolish Earthrealmer."

"Chris..."

"That's right. A chance encounter is inevitable. That's why me and this woman, Lila, will kill Tanya and take my body back."

"Not only that, but she will be granted the power she desired for so long. So tell me... doesn't Jacqui's life mean anything to you?"

"Please, I'm not my dad... I don't have power like him.."

"Perhaps it skips a generation... or maybe you just haven't suffered enough."

"Lord Havik," Reiko announced. "I present the Earthrealm Kamidogu."

"Excellent. One more and shall make you the Blood God."

"One more? But we've only collected two. You said the ritual requires six Kamidogu."

"That's the fun part. Raiden has already collected the three daggers for us. He doesn't know it, but every step he takes to protect Earthrealm brings us closer to conquering it."

In Z'unkahrah...

"MY EMPIRE WILL NOT BE CONQUERED!" I don't believe it. Kano allying with the emperor? What's the catch?

"Kotal Kahn is a coward," Kintaro shouts. "Just as Reiko and Mileena called upon the Red Dragon. He begs aid of the Black Dragons to keep his throne. Let us remind him that true Outworlders need no help from Earthrealm. LET US GRIND THEIR BONES TO DUST!"

Aw, shit! It's going down, man!

"Kintaro, Let us decide this the honorable way. Face me in Mortal Kombat!"

"Is that why you brought so many of your friends to cheer while I pummel you? I decline your offer!"

"So be it. Kano?"

"That's your cue, Tremor."

They sent one man? Someone spear this fool..."

Tremor unleashes the power of Earth, causing them to lose their footing.

"I am impressed, Kano, but why did he stop?" asked Kotal.

"Don't want him to bring the whole city down, do you? You want devastation and precision in one package. I got just the thing." Kano brings out some laser cannon or something. Meanwhile, Sonya and Johnny were watching the events from a safe distance. They are inside Kotal's plaza.

"Be honest," said Sonya. "Did I make the right call?"

"To stay here while everyone else fights?" Cage replied. "Who knows? Kano could betray Kotal, in which case, we just handled the empire to our worst enemy. On the other hand, Kaon stands to make a fortune as Kano's arms dealer. That relationship could flood Outworld with Black Dragon tech."

"And you wonder why I'm worried."

"You can't save all realms, Sonya. You can't save everyone. Let's take the ship to Shang Tsung's island and save what matters most."

"The girls."

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"Easy on the ribs, babe."

An explosion interrupted their moment. What Kano had was some sore of detonator, blowing every Shokan away.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" asked Kotal.

"Science," Kano replied. "Why bother with magic when we have the power of the atom at the touch of a button. Kintaro just lost more than half his army. But we all know Shokan never surrenders. What's the next order, emperor?"

"If the Shokan will not surrender, finish them!"


	29. Chapter 28: Deadly Allies Pt 2

Love & War 4

Chapter 28: Deadly Allies Pt. 2

"The Shokan and their Oni allies have torn Z'unkahrah apart. Under proud Kintaro's command they will never surrender. By tonight, Kotal Kahn will be dead." Mileena was overseeing the chaos the whole time. "And our Outworld empress can be restored. Then, Rain, all the sacrifices we've made in war will be..."

 _"Empress..."_

"Who dares interrupts us?"

 _"We have urgent news from Z'ukarhrah."_

"Ermac... Is Kotal Kahn's head on a spike yet?"

 _"No. Not only does Kotal Kahn live, he will be victorious. He has enlisted the Black Dragon, whose Earthrealm weapons decimate the Shokan horde."_

Mileena was livid. "We should mount an attack while Kotal's forces are exhausted from battle. Where is Reiko and the Red Dragon?'

 _"Still not returned from Shang Tsung's_ island."

"Summon them then. it is time for Reiko to make good on the many promises to me.

Rain, or what's left of him, woke up.

"Where am I?'

"After Kotal scorched you, the Red Dragon salvaged your body and brought you here in my keep in the Setian Valley."

"Where... where is Reiko?"

"Away..."

"Empress... Reiko means to betray you."

"What do you know?"

"When the Red Dragon brought me here, I overheard them talking. Reiko is loyal to another, Havik..."

"Havik, the "spiritual advisor." Reiko told me this cleric's sorcery was strengthening our cause. I am not so spiritual. But I trusted Reiko's judgment."

 _"He deceived us all, empress."_

"Can none of the thousands of soul that dwell within you reveal Havik's true nature?"

 _"The mere thoughts of his name stirs confusion within us. Chaos. He is an enigma."_

"First, Kotal, Tanya and now Reiko. This is why they call me paranoid. Ermac, gather the Tarkatans. We're paying a visit to Shang Tsung's island."

Back on the battlefield, Kintaro was defeated thanks to Kano's atomic bomb.

"General Kintaro, your uprising ends now. Do you surrender?"

"The Shokan... never surrender."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Grant me the dignity you denied Goro."

But Kotal did not.

"Why do you insist on denigrating..."

"The Shokan were not my enemy until Goro contracted Reiko and Mileena. I always admired the strength of your people."

Kotal makes an annoucement: "Hear me, Shokan warriors! Mileena and Reiko are the enemies we share. Why kill each other for the good of our common foe? We should join forces and kill them together. I will never ask your commander to surrender. I only ask that you fight."

With that, Kintaro was convinced and was awarded with a firm handshake by Kotal.

"That was quite an diplomacy out there," said Kano, impressed of Kotal's negotiation skills. "We'll see how long that lasts. But hey, they rise up again, you'll be prepared, right? Thanks to your pals, the Black Dragon. I assume you'll pay the usual gold, right?"

"What price do you ask?"

"How much you got?"

"For you, none. You owe me a debt, Kano, for endangering my strategic alliance with Earthrealm."

"Ya meen kidnapping Sonya's brat? Erron Black scheme, not mine. I fired some big fucking guns for you. Nukes don't come cheap."

"Neither do second chances. I owe you nothing."

"Guess not, especially if you don't want your portal stone back." Son of a bitch! "She's a beauty, eh?"

"The portal stone is not yours to ransom!"

Kotal punched Kano in the face and has him in a armlock.

Tremor was about to bring the house down... literally, until Sonya shot him.

"Geez, Kotal, with friend like these."

Johnny, Tanya and Chris were with her.

"The Black Dragon are not my friends. They owed me a debt, and it's been paid. D'Vorah, Please show Kano and his clan to secure quarters, in the dungeon."

"Hope ya daughter, Chris! Be a shame if a sweet chocolate candy bar like her be shot by me!"

"You bastard!" Chris was going to charge toward him, but Tanya stopped him.

"No, Chris," she said. "You will face him again in due time. Not right now."

He calmed down. "Sorry, Tanya."

"Are you going to execute them?" asked Sonya.

"No. Kano must answer for his crimes beyond my empire. I plan to bring him to a proper authority... you."

"Thank you, emperor, but first, we need to find the girls."

"Chris, I did not realize you have a daughter as well."

"Adoptive daughter. I cannot procreate. It was the only option I had. Jade and I were grateful to raise her."

"As I understand it, she is military as well?"

"Well-trained."

"I'd like to see her get the same training Cassie got."

"Negative."

"What?"

"Your blatant disregard for your family leads me to believe you would treat Melody just like you did Cassie. You became too obsessed with your responsibilities that drove you two to divorce in the first place. Melody received training from my Warriors, and like you, Sonya Blade, she has a strong sense of justice. She would not tolerate being instigated like a child. As a adoptive father, it was my responsibility to keep her safe as any good parent would do, not subjugate her. If you truly love your daughter, Sonya, at least show her that you do. You pushed her away long enough. I've known you for a long time and I've always admired your spirit, Sonya, but if you continue to push your family away, what do you have left?"

Sonya was speechless.

"Exactly. You'll be alone, like me. Now, let's get our girls back. We've wasted too much time."

At the docks...

"I have prepared the ship for Shang Tsung's island. We sail tonight."

"We?" asked Johnny."I didn't think you coming."

Reiko and the Red Dragons are deadly allies. Defeating them requires an alliance of our own. Agreed?"

"For once, we do," said Sonya, still stunned over Chris' epiphany to her about Melody.

At the Honan Province of China...

"Liu Kang was a legend," said Takeda.

"Yes, in his first tournament where he defeated Shang Tsung," said Hanzo.

"You fought him?"

"It was not a traditional match."

"Liu Kang must have been a badass."

"Master Hasashi, is that you?" Hanzo recognized that voice

"Master Shujinko."

"Welcome to the Kang Temple. I understand you came here at Lord Raiden's request. Unfortunately, we cannot give you the Kamidogu of Chaos you seek."

"Why? The Kamidogu are corrupted, Shujinko. A mere student possessed by one massacred our clan and almost killed me. Imagine that power falling into the wrong hands."

"Exactly why I cannot give you the dagger we hold. The Kamidogu have already fallen into the hands, Raiden's. You cannot trust him. I did not know of this until I was offered proof... by this humble cleric. Please meet Havik."

"Ah, Grandmaster Hasashi, and Takeda, son of Kenshi. Long have I waited to meet you... in the flesh!"


	30. Chapter 29: Just The Two Of Us

Love & War 4

Chapter 29: Just The Two Of Us

"Stand down, Hasashi," said Shujinko. "Havik is a man of god and a guest to the Shaolin. He poses no threat."

"You've been deceived, Shujinko. This "Havik" is a agent of the Blood Demon."

"If you were familiar with my teachings, you'd know that I am nobody's agent but my own.

"This is a serious accusation, Hanzo. Have you any proof?"

"No, but his voice is familiar."

"There you have it... just a misunderstanding. Master Shujinko, would you permit me to speak in private with Master Hasashi?"

"I think a peaceful discussion is more constructive than a brawl. Come with me, Takeda."

"Just the two of us. I get why you're fired up, Hanzo. You came all the way here on Raiden's behalf to find out that you're working for the enemy."

"Raiden may be a lot of things, but a traitor is not one of them."

"If I must spell it out for you, you claim a 'demon' seeks to unleash the true power of the Kamidogu, power thatcan only be accessed by uniting them. Ergo, the daggers must be collected first, and what's Raiden been doing? Collecting them."

Takeda and Shujinko are in a separate room...

"At ease, boy. The Kang Temple is one of the safest places on Earth, protected by an army of warriors."

"So was the Shirai Ryu temple."

"Your father thought you would be safe there..."

"What do you know about him?"

Kenshi came here after he left you with Hanzo. He questioned his choice, but his war with the Daegon took priority.

"Who's "Daegon"?'

"Your father's mortal enemy. Founder of the Red Dragon. He claims to be the son of Argus."

"That's why he was running from the Red Dragon when we met. He told me everything except what you told me."

"Kenshi chose war with the Red Dragon over his own family. That's why you're here now..."

"I asked for evidence and you give me slander... we're done here," said Hanzo. "The Kamidogu is coming with me."

Hanzo touched the Kamidogu, but the moment he did, it turned to dust.

"A decoy?"

"You don't think the legendary Shujinko would keep a powerful weapon on display, do you?"

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it, I swear. But I'll tell you the truth about Raiden. Everything!"

"SPILL IT!"

"He... utterly... corrupt... I know because... _ **I WAS THE ONE WHO CORRUPTED HIM!** **Who corrupted all of them. Who's** **next? You! Takeda will not able to save you this time**_."

"Why hasn't Hanzo told me this?" Asked Takeda.

"He is probably trying to keep you from running after your father."

"Hanzo knows vengeance better than anyone..."

"Yes, but there was more than vengeance that Hanzo into Scorpion... _**FIRST, HE HAD TO DIE!"**_

At the Sky Temple, Fujin returned from the Netherrealm borders.

"Raiden?"

"You have returned, Fujin. What news from the Netherrealm border?"

"The retaining seals remain intact. There is no trace of Quan Chi, but there is a new cause for concern. We have repaired and reinforced the boundaries to protect Earthrealm, but in doing so, we have left a strategic weakpoint unguarded...the place between the realms."

"Shang Tsung's island?"

"Exactly. What if that is the incursion point?"

"We shall investigate at once."

I attempted to go there but was repelled by a powerful spell. A shield remarkably similar to your retaining seal. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No. only... it can't be..."

"What is it?"

Raiden tried to step into the Jinsei, only to be kept out.

"Ever since this morning, the Jinsei has rejected me."

"I warned you about using the Kamidogu. The Jinsei can sense its influence."

"I never listen..."

"How many Kamidogu have you obtained?"

"Only three, but they are safe."

"Outworld is just as exposed to Shang Tsung's island as Earthrealm..."

"Johnny, Chris, Tanya and Sonya are there. We must warn them and determine if Kotal Kahn remains their ally."

Later at night in Z'unkahrah, Chris and Tanya were in bed, lip locking.

"You ok, Chris?"

"Yea."

Tanya was naked under the covers.

"In the morning, we're docking off to Shang Tsung's island. Hopefully the girls are still alive when we get there."

"I know. I wonder how Jade is doing there."

"I contacted her earlier. Her, Kitana and Li Mei are searching for them. When we get there, we'll meet up with them."

"I hope they're ok?"

"Do not worry, baby." Tanya climbs on top of him. Like I said, we leave in the morning. For now, close your eyes, and enjoy."

Tanya takes him inside her slowly. They rose up together and kissed deep as she moved her hips slowly. He kissed her neck as she took him deep. She picked up the pace as he liked around her breasts. He got on top and thrusted gently into her. Their lips never leaving each other. Their tongue wrestle for dominance, but Tanya won that fight by wrapping her thighs around him, keeping him inside her. He picked up the pace, but kept it where he can enjoy Tanya. In the morning, they set sail for Shang Tsung's island to find Cassie, Jacqui and Melody. They are to meet Jade, Kitana and Li Mei and learn what they can of their whereabouts. For now, though, they want to enjoy each other. She rides on top of him. His hands on her thighs as she bounced. He then massaged her breasts, then down her body. She moaned under her breath throughout. She slowed down as his seed was about to open fire again. He rose up to kiss her and pumped into her. he shot his seed inside her. Tanya moaned softly as he held her close. She looks at him.

"Do you love me, Chris?"

"Yes I do, Tanya."

"I cannot wait until this is all over."

"I know. We will prevail, baby."

And with that, they continued their lovemaking throughout the night.

In the morning at the docks...

"Kotal's servants had been loading up for hours," said Sonya, growing impatient.

"I know what you mean," Chris agreed. "Those hours are something our girls may not have left."

"What's all this crap anyway?" asked Cage."

"Provisions, food, weapons, etc," Tanya replied. "I guess Kotal's army are preparing for whatever happens on the way to the island."

"Most of it will go to waste just like our time," said Sonya.

"We haven't been on that island for years. Who knows what's going on there?. If this mission didn't involve our daughters, you'd take the time to load up on every scenario, too."

"Maybe. I don't know. We've been in Outworld for too long. And Chris, I know you feel the same way. I know you want to retrieve your daughter and head home. It's like you told me last night; if I kept pushing my loved ones away, i'd be alone again like you. But I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm actually glad we had that talk."

"And I'm glad I was able to get it through you. I'm sure Melody will respect you as you do the same, but she's never met you yet. I told her a lot about you and how we put Kano away at the tournament on that very island."

"Sonya..." Kotal shows up. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, emperor," Chris replied."

"Come aboard. I will show you to your quarters."

On Shang Tsung's island... Reiko and Evil Tanya were preparing for the guests...

"When the guests arrive... we must divide and conquer," she said. "But you will need my strength. Not one, but both at the same time."

"Right over the heart."

"Now take the power and pain..."

"...together we will shed blood on the island like never before. That crimson wave will carry me to conquer Outworld and eventually, Earthrealm... and slaughter the Elder Gods themselves!"


	31. Chapter 30: Sekret Origin: Tanya

Love & War 4

Chapter 30: Tanya

While Chris and the crew were on their way to Shang Tsung's island, Chris and Tanya were sleeping in their quarters. Chris started dreaming of Tanya and how she came to be. In the original Mortal Kombat timeline, I first thought Tanya was an innocent woman caught in the middle when Shinnok invaded Edenia a millennia ago. He corrupted her with his necromancy, forcing her to worship him and betray her home. I actually thought Rain was the one that convinced her since he was refused to have his own army by Shao Kahn. Even after Shinnok's defeat, Tanya was never heard from again until years later when she was appointed enforcer for the Deadly Alliance, though she preferred the term 'ambassador." She was later encountered by Baraka and gave her a choice: Serve Onaga or die. She chose to serve the Dragon King, thinking it was another opportunity to take ultimate power for herself, but unknown to her, anyone who allied with the Dragon King would seize to exist, including her. She was one of the many warriors that died during the battle of Armageddon. In this new timeline, I noticed that Tanya's storyline has changed. When she was seen on MKX's story mode, I had no idea who that was. It turns out Tanya was an ally of Mileena, who calls her "dearest Tanya." I'm thinking, "what is going on with them two?" That's just part of the game itself. However, in the first Love & War, one night in the Living Forest, Tanya found a young man under attack by Kano's Black Dragon. She took him to her campsite and treated his injuries. The next night, they fell in love. She knew right then that he was the real deal when he defeated Shao Kahn at his Koliseum and again in Earthrealm. However, five years later. Chris was ambushed by the Black Dragon again, only that time, Tanya revealed herself to be in their ranks. Chris soon realized that he made a terrible mistake falling in love with her, not knowing she was only pretending to be in love with him. Li Mei, the townswoman who rescued him, helped him escape. What Tanya revealed to him was that she was going to murder Jade, her hated rival for many years. Jade found him in the Living Forest. He revealed that he made a mistake with Tanya. Jade first saw her with him at the Wastelands. She warned him to be careful. He failed to oblige these words. Soon afterward, Chris, joined by Bo' Rai Cho and Li Mei, went to Edenia with Jade and Queen Sindel for a briefing on how to handle the Dragon King. That night, Jade and Chris fell in love. It wasn't the first time as he remembered giving both her and Kitana the business. Tanya somehow learned of this and earned his love and trust, only to break it. Jade was given a blessing by Chris to kill her, but before the Dragon King's defeat, Tanya was sleeping, not knowing what was happening to her. Her body was aching. Something was released from her. It is as if her soul escaped, but instead a blue aura that was released from her took on a form of her former self. Tanya's eyes were back to normal. She was cleansed of the corruption that plagued her for so long. She was Tanya again. She then reflected on the terrible things she has done for the Forces of Darkness. Realizing that her twin plans to kill her one day, and also due to the fact that Jade will encounter her with murderous intentions, she needed to change her appearance. She cut her hair in a graduated bob hairstyle. She rid herself of the yellow leotard and sported a Egyptian-style top and leather pants with gold trims on the sides. She kept her yellow skirt.

The Dragon King was defeated, and a few months later, Tanya heard the terrible news of Kitana and Jade. They were killed by Shang Tsung, who was supposed to have been dead by Raiden's sacrifice. Somehow he survived, and has the revenants with him, created by Onaga himself. One day, she was encountered by Kano. He tried to persuade her to join Shang Tsung, but she refused. He gave her a photo of Chris, saying she'll be compensated greatly for his death by her hand, but again she refused. She did not want to take another life like she had over the years before her metamorphosis. As a result, Kano was attempting to rape her, but Chris got there in time to stop him. He was sent by Queen Sindel to find Tanya. Little did he know is the Tanya he sees is different from the Tanya he knew before. She was beautiful, sexy, just like Jade, whom he married before she died. They made love that night. They recalled their histories together. He later rescued her, Li Mei and Skarlet, Shao Kahn's last resort in his vain attempt to take over Earthrealm from the Netherrealm without incident. They embarked on another adventure, involving the Black Moon satellites. They met with many great characters from Street Fighter and got a surprise visit from Samus Aran. Chris defeated M. Bison, leader of Shadaloo in space. Jade and Chris accepted Tanya in their lives after Shinnok's defeat 20 years later. Now, Chris and Tanya are together. Tanya knows she'll meet her evil doppleganger on the island. Fierce combat will ensue no doubt, but with the love Chris gave her, she will no doubt destroy her, and she'll finally be free again. There can only be one Tanya, and it's the one who wants nothing more than to be the woman she wanted to be, a woman whose love and compassion had strengthened her. In the eyes of this woman, she became a shining light that will illuminate the future.


	32. Chapter 31: Johnny Cage & Sonya Blade

Love & War 4

Chapter 31: Johnny Cage & Sonya Blade

After his dream, Chris looked at Tanya. She slept peacefully. He knows she will face her evil twin on the island. He knows that Melody is in tears, waiting for him to rescue her. The thought of his daughter's abduction and impending death made him tear up. He's lost too much over the course of 20 years. He would be damned if he lost Melody. But because Jade, Kitana and Li Mei are already there, he felt some relief. With Tanya, he felt much better. She was a wonderful aunt to Melody, and trained her to add more flexibility, which greatly improved her style of combat. The fact that she lacks experience, Tanya assured Chris that with her abilities, she'll be able to handle herself. That thought alone and with Tanya's kind words put him at ease. He then fell asleep, knowing his rescue mission for Melody will begin on the island, the same island where he met Jade and Kitana, where Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung, and where Chris and Sonya brought Kano to justice. It'll seem like old times, he thought to himself.

Sonya and Johnny were in their quarters.

"Come on, Sonya. There's plenty of room on the bed."

"I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't my idea. And you can't blame Kotal for thinking we'd share the same bed. Look at Chris and Jade."

"They're happily married, Cage. Right now, Tanya is with him until they meet on the island."

"Sometimes I wonder where we went wrong."

"We were wrong from the start."

Years ago at the Jinsei Chamber...

"...J..Johnny...?"

"Easy, Sonya. This place will heal you."

"Shinnok is gone?"

"Hell yeah, and Raiden's got a plan to make sure he doesn't break out again."

"In the battle, I've never seen you act like that."

"Like what?"

"Selfless."

"Aw that was notihng. You took a direct hit from Shinnok's amulet. You would've been a goner. While you're feeling the Jinsei high, there's something I want to ask you. Now that the war is over and beofre we go back to our separate lives, can I take you out to dinner?"

"...as long as it's not one of your movies..."

Four months later, Sonya rings the doorbell at Johnny's condo.

"No solicitors, unless you're from the studio..."

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Blade."

"Sonya? I'll be right down."

Johnny opens the door, wearing nothin' but a blue towel.

"Is that how you answer visitors?"

"Only the pretty one."

"We need to talk."

"The phrase every boy is just dying to hear."

They sat on his sofa.

"I'm actually glad you came. Last time you bailed before trying my famous Shadow Pancakes. And I get it, you don't have a boyfriend. We're two consenting adults who saved the world, like adults. Unless, maybe, you fell in love with me...

"For once, shut up!"

Thank you!

"I'm pregnant."

Say what?

A few years later, Sonya was loading up her pistol equipped with a suppressor.

"Sonya?"

"It's 3 a.m. What the hell...?'

"Kenshi is in trouble. I sent him undercover with the Red Dragon before Cassie was born. Now he needs a exit strategy, and I'm leading a extraction team."

"Can't someone else handle it? What about Shaun and Onabru? You'll miss Cassie 's birthday."

"I'm the one who put Kenshi in harm's way. I'm responsible for him."

"And you're responsible for a little girl, too."

"I don't want to miss her birthday."

"Then don't. She won't forget it, Sonya."

"No, but what Chris told me long ago at the tournament was true: When duty calls, we make sacrifices."

"I'm sure he sacrificed in times of war."

"He sacrificed 20 years of his life, Cage. He was always at our beck and call when we needed him."

10 hours later in Pakistan...

"This was supposed to a stealth operation! I thought you ditched these guys in the Himalaya!"

"I did!" Kenshi replied. "Turns out Red Dragon paid off every local terrorist from here to India."

"We need out of this meatgrinder. Shaun, where the fuck is helo?"

"We're...taking...shots...moving... checkpoint beat."

"Kenshi, our ride is to the south."

"Copy that."

They went to the extraction point.

"That's our bird. I'll cover us."

"RPG at 6 o'clock," yelled Chris in the chopper. "Can you neutralize?"

"Got her in my sights?'

She hesitated.

"Sonya, what are you doing?"

"Shit. Look away, kid."

And now...

"She kept watching me, even after I pulled the trigger."

"You didn't..."

"No. Just the mother. Part of me wanted to set the little girl free. Free from a mother who cared more about field artillery than field trips. Chris was right. I was pushing her away. Reflecting on what he said to me earlier, it made sense."

"I'm sorry, Sonya. I didn't.."

"You never asked."

There was a knock on the door.

"The island is on our horizon."

Sonya was getting dressed.

"It'll be a while before we get to the island. We can talk more..."

"What more is there to say, Johnny? I gave up my daughter's childhood to make her world safe. It was the right thing to do until a few weeks ago when she ran away. Now we're at the end of the world, under the kindness of a barbarian, our trusted soldier and our former enemy of Edenia. Who knows what she's seen on the island. What kind of torture would they inflict on her... All I know is if we fail, if we don't rescue our daughter, then all those years I gave up will be for nothing. I never knew my daughter, and she never knew... how much a mother cares. I can tell Chris feels the same way. When he lost his family years ago, I could only imagine him alone in the world, but the Homefornt Warriors were like a family to him than a military conglomerate. Now he has a daughter I've never met, a beautiful wife who was one of our allies and another beautiful woman who took part in Outworld's Civil War to dethrone Kotal Kahn. I heard that Tanya planned to free Edenia from Kotal's clutches, but it is as if something changed. She became our ally thanks to Chris, and the love they share with each other made me realize that she deeply cares for him as he does her. Now her so-called "evil twin" wants her dead. And she plans to eradicate that twin to free herself. According to her, that twin may be on the island. I really hope Tanya knows what she's doing. Her very life depends on her success."

Sonya exited the quarters to find Chris and Tanya ready to go.

"You two as well?"

"I only got a few hours of sleep," Chris replied. "But it's good enough for me."

"You ok, Tanya?"

"I would feel a lot better once this is over."

"This will not take long."

They went outside where D'Vorah was waiting for them. Kotal Kahn sees the island from a distance

"We land at dawn. The forests off the beach is too dangerous to traverse by night."

In the cell, Cassie heard clunking noises. She faced the door when it turned open, busting her in the nose.

"What the...?'

She then gets kicked in the jaw. She looked up and saw Jacqui...corrupted! There was a cut on her left arm.

"Jacqui!"

"Good news, Cage. We're saved," said Jacqui. "Skarlet can free us... with the blood code!"

"Hold her down, Briggs."

It was Skarlet in her alternate MK9 outfit.

"We have important guest, Cassie. Your parents."

"Bite me, Skarlet! If you ever..."

"You'll give them a proper bloody welcome."

Skarlet cuts Cassie, which now corrupts her as well.


	33. Chapter 32: Blood & Fire

Love & War 4

Chapter 32: Blood and Fire

Back at the Kang temple...

"You killed my clan... to provoke me? You signed your own death warrant, Havik!

Scorpion broke Havik's neck. Unknown to him, however, Havik breaks his own neck (As was the casein MK Deception where he breaks his neck and contorts his own body to rejuvenate health). Havik has a way of mutilating his own body in ways a human body is never supposed to. It seems like he has no soul and still breathes even in death."We're not finished yet, Hanzo."

Uh-oh.

"You're holding back all that fire but you're afraid to get burned."

Hanzo got kicked through a wall.

"Why not let the fire take you? Why be a mortal when you could be an agent of chaos? Raiden is my puppet. Outworld is eating itself alive. Your clan is dust in the wind. Your apprentice is one slip away from becoming my slave."

"I'm sorry, Hanzo," said Takeda. It looked like Shujinko defeated him. "I wasn't ready for him."

"It's not your fault. You've made your point, Havik. Stop playing games. What do you really want?"

"Friendship?" Are you serious? "Together, blood and fire will liberate the realms from order. No more gods in command... only us. I only ever wanted Takeda as leverage. Surrender to yuor nature and the boy is yours. Keep him, kill him, I don't care...

"Hanzo, please..."

"This isn't a choice, Hanzo!" Havik punched him in the face. "Scorpion's fire protects him, even if you wants to die, Scorpion won't let you. You couldn't make it this far without burning hotter and hotter."

He continued assaulting and taunting Hanzo.

"How far must I push? How close to death before Scorpion takes over?'

"All the way..."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Havik has him in a headlock.

"Takeda," he said. "You always have a choice."

"Thus spoke Hanzo Hasashi."

Havik punched him so hard it felt like his lungs were collapsing.

"HANZO!"

"Come, Takeda. Witness firsthand the rebirth of Scorpion."

"Hanzo, please come back. Tell me what to do."

"He can't say much when both his lungs collapsed. There's fire in you too, Takeda. Maybe you can join our cause."

"I'd rather die than serve you."

"That can be arranged."

"I hope Hanzo lets the hellfire take over. I hope you all burn!"

"Takeda," Hanzo is barely alive. "Run..."

"Shirai Ryu don't run, they fight. How many times have you... Please, Hanzo... FIGHT!"

"Here comes the fireworks..." But Hanzo is dead. "...or maybe not. Where's Scorpion?"

"There was no Scorpion. Hanzo made his own decisions. Even when he served Quan Chi, he chose death. You'll never control him."

"hm. Then he was a agent of chaos. Leave, Takeda, unless you wish to join your master."

Takeda left soon after, guitly he wasn't strong enough.

Back to Shang Tsung's island...

"Scout, fan out into the forest," said Kotal. "Form a perimeter along the cliff and the treeline."

"Never thought we be here again," said Johnny.

"I was starting to worry you might not make it." It was Reiko, accompanied by Skarlet and Evil Tanya. "If I had a daughter if she were kidnapped, I would have been here days ago. Perhaps you're not fit to be parents."

"GET FUCKED, REIKO!" Johnny yelled.

"Your war is with me, Reiko," said Kotal. What do you gain from inciting conflict in Earthrealm?"

"I do not seek conflict, I see to conquer. To merge our realms as Shao Kahn envisioned. Under one rule. My rule!"

"Here they are, girls. Better late than never," said Skarlet.

"Princess?" Sonya and Johnny were shocked to see the girls corrupted by the Blood Code. Chris and Tanya arrived.

"Well, well, well, Tanya," her twin said, surprised to see her after 20 years.

"YOU!"

Evil Tanya jumps towards her.

"How have you grown, sister."

"I am not your sister!" Tanya said with fire burning within her. "I never had a brother or a sister, let alone a twin. You were born from Shinnok's corruption that dwelled within me for years."

"Perhaps we can talk elsewhere. I wouldn't want this handsome gentleman right here to see your broken body strewn throughout this island."

"So you're the one Tanya was talking about," Chris said.

"Indeed I am," she said, walking seductively toward him. He backed away.

"Once I kill this bitch, I will kill that wife of yours and your daughter..."

"Melody..." he said in a whisper.

"And then, you will be mine!"

As soon as she said this, Tanya tackles her twin. "You disgusting slut! You ever think of killing Chris' family, I swear on my life, that I will kill you dead!"

"I know a perfect place," said her twin. "...where you, my twin, will meet your death..."

Both of them disappeared from sight.

"Chris."

Reiko calls his name. "I see you remember me?"

"I do..."


	34. Chapter 33: Sekret Origin: Chris

Love & War 4

Chapter 33: Chris

Long before he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament, Chris lived a happy life with his family in Ohio. As a child, he was stolen away from his abusive father. Since he attended high school, he became quite popular, but popularity was not something Chris was looking for. Since the incidents with his abusive father, he tried to reconstruct himself and live a better life. His popularity in high school helped him on that. On weekends, the girls had their way with him. Two years later, after graduating at 18, he was chosen by the U.S. Army. That's when he realized that destiny was calling for him. Through basic training, he was taught CQC systems that allowed him to combine his Kickboxing style, which he had learned during his high school years with Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Shotokan and Vale Tudo. Six years later, after he was released, he returned to his fiance Jennifer, who went to school with him and they dated for four years even before attending high school. They got married and moved to Los Angeles, but Jennifer told him that adopting a child would be more sufficient instead of creating one. It reminded him of a incident that happened in high school. A fight broke and Chris settled the matter peacefully, only to be shot several times out of jealousy by those same people, taking away his ability to procreate. They believed his way with the girls on weekends was "cramping their style." He went along with the adoption and got a beautiful 3-year old daughter, Kate.

Chris was called back into action two years later by the military. He met with a Colonel of a military conglomerate called the Homefront Warriors. The agency was created by many military and police forces all across the United States at the request of the Special Forces. The Colonel believed he would serve well as a commander, since the former commander was shot down by terrorists. Since he took the rank, he led the Warriors in many hostile territories, including Iraq, Afghanistan, and several others throughout Asia. After six months, the colonel says "Chris, after your successful missions in Afghanistan, Iraq, Saudi Arabia and Thailand, the people were grateful that you were able to defeat the terrorists. Meet Kevin, an Australian who recently joined our ranks as lieutenant. He has a important mission for you."

Chris and Kevin went to the map room. Kevin explained a situation in Cuba.

"We're sending you to Cuba, mate. A huge drug trade operation in the Western perimeter has caused hundreds of lives there already. We need you to put a stop to it."

After being sent to Cuba, Chris found no operation. He met with the Cuban military and they informed him that no such operation existed. He was sent there on a wild goose chase. More, he could not leave the country as his transportation back to the HQ was cut off. That night, Chris watched the news. A segment of his wife and daughter was shown. They were raped and murdered. It also showed Kevin, who turned out to be Kano, leader of the Black Dragon criminal organization, responsible for this crime. Chris was tricked. Kano lured him to Cuba so he could find his family and kill them. Chris' body was like a robot, malfunctioning. His family was murdered, and he wasn't there to protect them. The next day, he finally returned to HQ and reported to the colonel of the situation. He couldn't contain his sadness. This loss overwhelmed him greatly. A few days later, the Colonel saw him paying his respects to Jennifer and Kate at the cemetary.

"Chris, I am terribly of your loss. We had no idea that Kevin turned out to be Kano."

"I... have failed..."

"You may think you have. But it was mostly our fault for not seeing this betrayal firsthand. It was also our fault for sending you there, not knowing that it was a trick."

"Why me?"

"Kano cares not of who saves the world. He only wants to conquer it, and seeing you stopping terrorists the way you have, he used the Kevin moniker to get close to you and find out your credentials. I got in contact with the Special Forces. Lieutenant Sonya Blade informed me that she is also searching for Kano. With your service to us, you may be able to help her."

"Where is she?"

"She reported of a martial arts tournament, known as Mortal Kombat on some guy's island in the Lost Sea. We believe Kano will be there as well. This is your chance of bringing your family justice, Chris. Are you up to the task?"

'Yes," Chris answered sharply." "He'll pay for what he's done. I accept this mission, Colonel, and I will not rest until justice is served, however long it takes."

The next day, Chris returned to HQ and requested transportation to an island in the Lost Sea.

"Listen carefully, Chris. Kano is around this island, so you are to meet with Lieutenant Sonya Blade. She'll need help capturing Kano, dead or alive."

"Affirmative," Chris said. " Hopefully this won't take long."

"Contact us if you need backup."

"Copy that, let's do it."

Chris was dropped off 5 clicks near a courtyard, armed with silenced Beretta. He saw an old man announcing something.

"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight."

Chris stood next to a guy wearing a light blue tux with sunglasses.

"Some of you arrived on your own volition, some of have arrived by chance."

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage."

"Good for you," said a woman next to him. She was wearing a vest which showed much cleavage. Chris then saw other people next to Shang Tsung. He saw a bald warrior wearing his MK2 skin with blade out of his forearms, he sees two women in blue and green attires respectively, and a ninja in yellow MK1 ninja outfit and a albino skinned man who looked a slimmed down Uncle Fester. The tournament began with Johnny Cage who fought a ninja in his green MK1 ninja outfit. He defeated him. Chris instantly became annoyed of Johnny's obnoxious remarks towards the woman next to him, so he decided to challenge him and defeated him, along with Baraka by shoving one of his blades up his ass. Remember? :) After the first day of the tournament was over, he met with a Shaolin monk Liu Kang and the god of thunder, Raiden. He explained to them his situation, not knowing that the women in blue and green were watching him. Later, he witnessed the same woman being assaulted by Kano. This was his chance.

"Kano!"

"You again. It was real funny that you shoved Baraka's blade up his ass, but this is none'of your business."

"The death of my wife and daughter by your hand IS my business!"

Johnny Cage leapt up to face Kano. Johnny did most of the fighting, while Chris was conversing with the woman. She was Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. She explained to him that she is also after Kano for killing most of her men and asked for his help. They later was successful in bringing him in.

After the tournament, Sonya was captured. Chris alerted HQ of the situation and ordered him to rescue her. He journeyed with Johnny Cage, Jax and Raiden to Outworld to find Sonya. They encountered a dark-skinned woman in green. She sees Chris and remembers her night with him. Instead of harming him, she fought Jax and was defeated. After Sonya was rescued, Raiden sent Chris to the Living Forest where he met Smoke of the Lin Kuei in his MK2 attire. They encountered Kano again, only with Shang Tsung operating RPG-7s. Kano fought Smoke but was defeated, thus giving Chris a chance to bring him in again, but before that, he was ambushed by a man who can form rocks, Tremor in his MKX skin. Tremor was about to kill him, but a flying object came out of nowhere and attacked Tremor. Chris couldn't see what was going on as he lost consciousness. He later woke up in a campsite, where he saw a dark-skinned woman stretching her legs as if she is practicing Yoga. She was wearing her Mk Deception outfit.

"Excuse me, miss..."

"You're awake..."

The woman has long black hair, no eyes, yellow leotard with yellow skirt and yellow boots.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tanya, Chris, right?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I've been watching you."

"Come again?"

"Tremor was about to kill you. I brought you back here to treat your injuries. It seemed you're much better now."

"I thank you, Tanya. Yet, I wonder... I'm asking too many questions, sorry."

The following night, they encountered the green-clan woman, Jade in the Wastelands.

"If you dare hurt him, Tanya, I'll kill you myself," said Jade.

They returned to Tanya's campsite. She explained the dire situation of her realm of Edenia and how it could be rebuilt once Chris defeats Shao Kahn. Chris felt that the task of saving not just Earthrealm, but Outworld and Edenia was a lot on his plate. Add to the fact that Kano is still out and about. He assured her that he will defeat the emperor. With that, they fell in love. He studies Tanya's figure. She was absolutely beautiful. Later, Chris witnessed the death of a Shaolin warrior, Kung Lao, who successfully defeated not just Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, but Kintaro as well. His victory came to a abrupt end when Shao Kahn broke his neck. Chris charged him, realized that he could die by his hand, but Chris had a "No Fucks Given" attitude that drove him to defeat the emperor, not once but twice. The second time, he faced the emperor in Earthrealm after successfully preventing the disaster of his allies' death by Sindel's by simply turning against the emperor.

Sometime after the Dragon King's defeat by his hands, him and Jade got married, but he completely forgot about Tanya. But the marriage ended in Jade's death by Shang Tsung as well as Kitana and Chris was the only one who can save them. He was requested to travel to Edenia to meet Queen Sindel. She instructed him to find Tanya in Outworld. He went there and found a woman who was about to be raped by Kano. The woman he rescued was Tanya, but she looked different. She had a graduated bob hairstyle, wearing a Egyptian-based top, pants with gold trims and boots. She also has eyes as well. This was not the same Tanya he knew. Despite that, this Tanya had a different attitude, and a deep care for Kitana and Jade. He did not however question how Tanya came to be, but later he learned that she had a twin, an evil one. She explained to him that the Tanya he knew was born from the corruption she suffered from Shinnok. The twin with the same name planned to kill her one day. later, she was abducted, as well as Li Mei and Skarlet. He went to the Red Dragon hideout to rescue her, but he found her beaten and near death. Chris travelled to the Netherrealm for the first time and was duped by Shinnok that the leader of the Red Dragon, Daegon was in Outworld when he was actually in the Netherrealm. After suffereing this setback, and his assault by the revenants, he joined Sonya to the Netherrealm and successfully recovered the girls. After successfully reviving Jade and Kitana of their revenance thanks to Shang Tsung's death by Quan Chi's hand, Tanya and the girls knew Chris would face Quan Chi in a chance encounter, an encounter that had him killed. He was turned into a revenant and killed many innocents. He was later defeated by Tanya and was taken to Edenia. Queen Sindel used an ancient ritual to remove the corruption from him. He later gave the girls an opportunity to shine. They successfully defeated Shao Kahn with the help of Mileena and was accommodated by Raiden for their heroic efforts.

Several months later, Chris, Jade and Tanya were dealing with the Black Moon crisis, joined by Samus Aran of Metroid. Chris defeated M. Bison, leader of Shadaloo and saved the world again. The colonel recognized Chris' heroic actions and awarded him for his efforts. Sometime later, the trio adopted a little girl named Melody. Since then, Chris was a father again.

Two years later, Earthrealm was facing the Netherrealm demons. Chris and his Warriors were regrouping. Ashe was about to return to base, he was ambushed by Reiko. They fought, but Chris underestimated Reiko's abilities and lost the fight. As a result, he was in a coma for over a year and as he woke up, he was removed of his duties. He spent 18 years with his wife Jade and his daughter, Melody. She was interested in joining the military just like he did. She spent 10 years training with the Warriors. During that time, Chris met Sonya and was informed of the Outworld Civil War. Shinnok returned, taking Chris as hostage. Jade was in Edenia learning of this and was sent to Earthrealm to rescue him. Tanya was in Outworld to find Mileena in bad shape due to the lack of food. Chris defeated Shinnok with everything he had and purified the Jinsei, saving Earthrealm again. A month later, Tanya was sent by Sindel to find her twin and stop her from threatening the realms with the Kamidogu daggers. She later joined Chris in Outworld and managed to survive the wrath of the Shokan, led by Kintaro. And now, since they arrived on Shang Tsung's island, Chris meets Reiko again. Tanya and her twin disappeared somewhere, leaving Chris with the one enemy that ended his military career.


	35. Chapter 34: Blood On The Sand

Love & War 4

Chapter 34: Blood On The Sand

"Johnny, Sonya, you probably spent more time arguing with each other than to search for us. Good thing we were saved by the Blood Code," said Jacqui.

"This island is our home now. Reiko is our god," said Cassie.

Meanwhile, Jade, Kitana and Li Mei were able to rescue Melody. She informed them that Cassie and Jacqui had become corrupted.

"Where's Dad?" she asked Jade tearfully.

"He'll be here soon," Kitana replied.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Li Mei.

"We need to find a way out of here."

They found Chris and the gang, with the exception of Tanya.

"Dad," Melody said quietly.

"Where's Tanya?" asked Jade.

Nothing makes me happier than bringing families together. The same can't be said for you, Chris."

"Please, Cassie, I'm not "Mother of the Year, but I'm here for you. It's time to come home."

"Which home?" Cassie asked. "The base or the bachelor pad?"

"You know how many times I hear Cassie complain about being ignored, Sonya? Too many, and I'm sick of it!"

"Do I have your attention now, mom?"

Cassie was attacking Sonya.

"I'm not fighting you."

"And Chris, your daughter was worried sick of you! You call yourself a father?"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY DAD, CASSIE!"

Chris looked up and sees Melody with Jade, Kitana and Li Mei.

"Melody!"

"Dad!"

They hugged after so long.

"You're pathetic, Melody, having this man as you father."

"Cassie, I don't want to do this, but when you bad talk this man, the same man who saved Earthrealm countless times, you have me to deal with."

Jacqui taunts Melody. "Let's see how good you are, bitch!"

"Gladly."

Melody had no choice but to fight both Cassie and Jacqui. While the two are great fighters, Melody demonstrated new own military regimen with a combination of Tanya's style as well. Cassie tried her Shadow Kick but gets easily taken down by Melody's Dragon Screw counter. Jacqui tried her hand, but was met with a uppercut to the jaw. They tried to take Melody down, but because of Tanya's teachings, Melody test drove her newfound flexibility and did a splits with both her legs side by side, tripping them both.

"Are you two done fucking around?" Melody asked.

When this is over, Cassie, you're grounded," said Sonya.

"Sonya Blade, I assume?"

"Lieutenant Colonel..."

"Shut your mouth. I know all about you, Colonel. I wish we met under better circumstances, but from what I've heard, you chose your military career over your own family."

"I had responsi..."

"Interrupt me one more time, Colonel, and you will be the next ass to whup. You will not treat me like you treat Cassie!"

"Is this your daughter, Chris? She is a disrespec..."

"You better look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Alright, that's enough." Chris got between the two.

"Sorry, Dad."

"I warned you about what Melody thinks of you, Sonya, but you don't fucking listen! Next time, have some respect!"

Meanwhile...

"Still relying on your Red Dragons to fight your battles, Reiko?" Asked Kotal.

Him and D'Vorah have downed the Red Dragon members.

"Your skills are as impressive as ever, Kotal."

Reiko cracks his knuckles.

"How proud would Shao Kahn be to see me destroy you and how equally disappointed your father be if you fall."

"Probably the same I felt when you took me out of commission long ago."

Chris came face to face with Reiko.

"And how did it feel, no longer a military man?"

"I'll be honest, man. It sucks. But, not as much as think. And you, Skarlet, what happened to you? You were Shao Kahn's last resort in the Outworld invasion but you never took part in it."

"That was the case until I convinced her to join Reiko."

Chris sees a woman wearing a white bodysuit with two katanas to her hips, platinum blonde hair and a hourglass figure.

"I am Lila."

Lila seductively walked toward Chris.

"It seems she has a thing for you," said Reiko.

"You know I'm married, right?"

"Makes no difference. From what I learned, you have a way with women."

Jade sees Lila trying to seduce Chris. She gently pushes Lila off of him. "He's mine."

"So I meet his soon-to be dead wife."

"I don't think so."

Jade fights Lila. She had to rely on her assassination techniques to defeat her. As the battle raged on, Jade sees Lila pulsating a red aura surrounding her. She tried to strike Jade, but her attack was interrupted by Kitana's fan that went through her neck from behind.

"Thanks."

"This One will bleed Skarlet dry," D'Vorah said.

"Yea, you do that."

Kitana and Jade left to tend to Chris.

"You've always envied Shao Kahn's power."

"I envied your Blood Magik. But You barely scratched the surface of its power. Had you had my ambition, godliness could've been yours."

"Emperor!" D"Vorah shouted as Reiko uppercuts Kotal.

"Excuse me, D'Vorah," said Skarlet. "You're not finished bleeding."

"This One knows all about you, Skarlet. Your skin absorbs strength through blood, but Kytinn blood is especially strong, and highly toxic."

D'Vorah demomstrated this by using her own blood on Skarlet. Reiko defeats Kotal.

"Your champions are so loyal, Kotal."

D'Vorah dove in to attack Reiko.

"So quick to defend you..."

He grabs D'Vorah.

"So ready to die!"

He rips D'Vorah apart.

"D'Vorah..."

"You have nothing left to lose, Kotal. Surrender and I will spare you, to be my slave."

"You may have stolen my family, my Blood Magik, my comrades, but without Mileena's Edenian lackey, you cannot steal my sun!"

As Kotal attacks Reiko, Mileena's ship shows up.

"Now it's a party."

"Kotal, Reiko, you do not have permission to kill each other. That privilege belongs to the true empress!"


	36. Chapter 35: Rage of the Pyromancer

Love & War 4

Chapter 35: Rage of the Pyromancer

While the scuffle is taking place on Shang Tsung's island, Tanya slowly woke up. She finds hersoelf in Shinnok's throne room in the Netherrealm.

 **"Sleeping late as usual, eh, Tanya?"**

"What? Where re we?"

 **"This is the throne room of Shinnok, in the Netherrealm."**

Tanya looked around. She remembered this place all too well. It was when she worshipped the fallen Elder God. She failed to notice, however, that her clothes are off, replaced by a black and yellow bikini and loincloth, similar to Jade's in MK Deception, just like her, but she kept her yellow boots on.

"Where are my clothes?"

" **They are nearby."**

"What is the meaning of this?"

 **"So many questions, yet you know now your man is worrying about your well-being."**

"How is it you are alive after 20 long years?"

" **You may have sentenced me to death in Edenia, but I will not die, as long as you still live."**

"I see. Too bad. If I had another choice, I would have killed you."

 **"Just because you gave me a death sentence doesn't mean I'm done fighting."**

"What are you really after besides me?"

 **"A world where warriors like us were honored, as we once were, as we should be."**

"That was Shao Kahn's fantasy."

 **"It was his dying wish! Since he was defeated twice by that Earthrealm imbecile, war isn't what it used to be. We are losing our place in a world that no longer needs us. A world that now spurns our very existence. You should know that as well as I do. You wish to know of my purpose? It is this: Since the Kamidogu daggers were successfully collected, I planned on fusing myself with them, along with Havik's chaotic power. Upon doing so, I would finally be able to destroy the one woman who stole everything from me."**

"..."

 **"That woman, after 20 long years, is the one I brought here to this place. The one woman who sent me away on death row. I escaped from the prisons and remained in Outworld, plotting and scheming. That night while you were sleeping, I exited your body. That's right. You were me 20 years ago, a vector for the Forces of Darkness. Once we met, I knew right then that you would be the chosen one."**

"..."

 **"Your adventures with that Earthrealm fool and his wife made you a broken shell of your former self. You wanted ultimate power. You wanted to maybe conquer the realms yourself! You would have used that power to bring chaos and honor back into the world gone soft! Conflict would breed conflict, new hatreds will arise. Then, we warriors would expand our sphere of influence."**

"But as long there are people, there'll always be war."

 **"That's true, but the problem is balance. Shao Kahn and Shinnok knew type of balance was best."**

"And the Dragon King?"

 **"He would've finished what they could not, if it wasn't for that Earthrealmer."**

"So it's Chris' fault that their plans were foiled?"

 **"How is it that someone like him could save the realms singlehandedly? Perhaps there is a power that made him a savior."**

"To him, love pulled him through."

 **"WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT LOVE? Before you, he fell in love with me. But he had no knowledge of my plans to rid the realms of you."**

"But I defeated you long ago..."

 **"A FLUKE, TANYA! Ultimate power would be mine, but it would have been much more enlightening if you were already dead."**

"Is that really the only reason?"

 **"Is it reason enough for warriors such as us?"**

"I don't want that kind of world!"

 **"HA! You lie! So why are you here then?"**

"You brought me here!"

 **"Our encounter after 20 years was inevitable, but why did you continue following that self-proclaimed harlot Mileena, knowing she would betray you? Why did you come here, besides me bringing you here?"**

"..."

 **"I'll tell you then. As me, you enjoy all the killing, that's why."**

"WHAT?"

 **"Are you denying it? You wanted to kill Jade for stealing Chris from you!"**

"That's not..."

 **"(Laughs) I watched your face when he chose Jade over you. You were jealous. You knew she'd be better in bed than you anyway."**

This angered Tanya at these words...

 **"Yes, Tanya. Show me that anger. You want to kill her, don't you?"**

"She's my best friend. You're just spewing lies! **"**

 **"For once, I do not blame Jade. Chris hit the jackpot indeed. He wouldn't waste his time with a nobody who has nothing, but yet he made you into something, a weak reflection of your former self. That's right, Tanya. Love made you weak. You were consumed by it."**

"Coming from someone who broke Chris' heart years ago..."

 **"Indeed, he was a fool to believe that I loved him. I made him feel worthless. Hopefully it was enough to shatter his confidence, but somehow, someway, he managed to defeat Onaga. It was Jade who motivated him. This is why I brought you here, Tanya. Not only will I kill you, but Jade as well, and maybe, just maybe, I will have Chris again, and after I give him his final night of passion, I will kill him when he least expects it."**

"You wouldn't dare..."

 **"Oh, I would, Tanya. You stole everything from me. Only your death could satisfy me. Only your death can return to me what's rightfully mine. I will take my body back, and bring Havik the glory of chaos... but first, I will kill you!"**

"You say that so much, it has lost all meaning."

 **"You offend me with every breath. I am just as skilled in kombat as you, but like I said, love made you weak. I'm afraid your time is up, Tanya."**

They each stood a few feet away. They stared each other down for a few moments until finally...

 **"HAVE AT YOU, TANYA!"**

After 20 years, the battle between them has finally begun. They are equal in skill and speed. Everything Tanya's twin revealed to her was slowly building up in her, along with the fire that burned inside her. Since her twin arrived, Tanya made it her personal task to eliminate her, but when she brought up the fact that Jade stole Chris from her long ago, she soon contemplated on fighting her as well, but she shook that thought from her head and focused on this battle. Tanya wanted to face her twin and rid herself of her. She knew it was time to fight her, and the fact that she planned to kill not only her, but Chris and Jade as well. If Tanya would die at her hands, then everything she had been through with them would be lost forever, and her twin would decimate the realms. Tanya cannot allow it. During the fight, neither one were able to gain the advantage.

 **"I am your equal, Tanya!"**

"Hardly!"

They clashed with each other, sending a shockwave throughout the throne room. A portal opened. They plunged through, sending them both to Earthrealm. They are now on top of a skyscraper in Los Angeles. The battle continued. Still, no advantages were made until Tanya kicked her twin into a helicopter that lost control and crashed into the building. The twin recovered. Tanya teleported inside what appears to be the MK3 stage the bank, long abandoned since the Outworld invasion. As the fight raged on, another helicopter arrived, shining its searchlight on them. The bank was dark, computer screens going on and off, lights flickering on and off, and the elevators were malfunctioning. Tanya managed lure her toward the window where the helicopter. She kicked her through the window in to the chopper. Tanya thought this chopper would crash into the building again, but instead, the twin killed the pilot and threw him out into the streets below.

 **"Now Tanya, I kind of feel bad for you. You see? You can't protect Earthrealm, not even yourself! DIE!"**

The twin activated the chopper's rotary minigun and opened fire. Tanya managed to run at high speed to avoid the flying bullets. The twin then launched and series of missiles into the building. Tanya found a flight of stairs leading down. She jumped down and found herself in the bank's lobby.

 **"(Singsong) Tanya... where are you?"**

"How do I stop her?" Tanya asked herself. She then thought of what Chris would do if he was facing a enemy chopper. He would use a rocket launcher, of course, but Tanya would have no luck finding one. She then remembered, "I'm a pyromancer." She infused the pyromancer insignia throughout her body, hoping it works. She quickly returned to the rooftop.

 **"So the rat has finally crawled out of its hole! Are you ready now, my sister?"**

"I HAVE NO SISTER! YOU'RE JUST A FALSE COPY OF ME!"

 **"I will send you back to hell!"**

The twin fired the miniguns at Tanya. She ran to avoid the bullets.

 **"You cannot run forever, Tanya!"**

She's right. Tanya needed a plan to take her down, and as soon as she thought of one, by chance, she first her fireball, and by luck, it connected.

 **"DAMN!"**

The chopper went down hundreds of feet down the streets. Tanya looked down and saw an explosion down the street. She has finally defeated her twin.

"That takes care of the cremation."

As she exited the building, she surveyed the fallen chopper. Police cruisers and firetrucks were heading her way. She knew she'll have to answer to the authorities, but not before her twin leapt out of the chopper and tackles her down. Tanya was shocked that her twin is still alive.

"How is this possible?"

 **"I told you. As you as you live, I will never die."**

"So be it."

The second battle began as the police cruisers arrived.

"Ladies, stop the fighting and put your hands up now!"

The twin shot a fireball at the police officer, killing him and destroy the police cruiser. Tanya took the initiative and charged toward her twin, plunging them both into the underground subway system from MK3. The trains were passing by as they fought. It took Tanya everything she had to inflict as much punishment as she could. The love she shared with Chris, the many nights she had with him, the adventures she embarked with him and Jade, it all seemed to have strengthened her resolve. Add to the fact of her corruption by Shinnok, the terrible crimes she had committed against Edenia, and now she is facing a figure of what she used to be. Since the twin's arrival, Tanya was cleansed. They each used their Kobujustus against each other throughout the rest of the battle, but Tanya finally hit her with a diving kick. She jumped and did a front flip kick, smashing the back of the twin's head. She somersaulted with her hands on the twin's head and bent it backwards, breaking the collarbone, and finally, she leapt on her shoulders in a electric chair position, performs a reverse hurricanrana, breaking the twin's neck. The twin slowly recovered. It was time to finish her. Tanya sees an oncoming train approaching her. The twin tried to strike one more time, but Tanya stopped the attack and landed a series of punches and kicks.

"It's over, imposter!"

The train was inching closer. On cue, Tanya launches her fireball at her twin, sending her into the tracks. She got up, only to be hit by the fast-moving train. Tanya was breathing hard. She dropped to one knee. She did it. She defeated her twin.

"It's over. I need to return to the island."


	37. Chapter 36: Watch The Throne

Love & War 4

Chapter 36: Watch The Throne

"Mileena! This is awkward..." Skarlet said.

"Why should it be awkward?"

"Reiko has lost faith in you and turned to me."

"Reiko is only loyal to himself. He'll betray you."

"HA! Betray me? Jealous creature!"

Skarlet launched a blood ball at Mileena.

"DEFEND THE EMPRESS!"

The Tarkatan tried to do so but Skarlet unleashed her blood pillars and killed them all.

"He empowered me!"

"He did not empower you. You're his puppet!"

Mileena threw her sais at Skarlet.

"I'm as much of Kahn's "daughter" as you are, half-breed. I will share my throne with Reiko, immortals bound in the blood code, bound by..."

Ermac ambushes Skarlet with his telekinesis.

" _Bound indeed. The honor is yours, Mileena."_

Mileena lands her patented Sky Kick on Skarlet.

"Brutality won't kill me."

"Then don't die. I'll torture you instead!"

"As Earthrealmers say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," said Kotal.

"Soon they'll say it differently," said Reiko. He grabbed Kotal's head. "Hell hath no fury like the Blood God!" Reiko kneed him in the jaw. "The god you could never be!"

"Daddy's hammer." Mileena Shao Kahn' Wrath Hammer. _"You have practiced with it?"_ Ermac asked.

"I don't need practice."

Mileena takes the hammer and swings it by Reiko's head.

"Only Shao Kahn's heir can kill a man with a first swing."

" _Reiko is not dead. His soul still burns. The Blood Code sustains him. He will rise again."_

"That's a problem. And here's another. You call me insane, Kotal? Unfit to rule? Be thankful I let you live for a few more hours. We must deal with Reiko. And after Reiko is dead, we'll deal with each other."

From the Lost Sea...

"The battle on the island is truly glorious," said Kintaro. "We'll crush Reiko and Mileena on the same day. Not sure what to make of Mileena saving Kotal's life."

"Maybe she wants to get stabbed by his Macuahuitl."

"The other Shokans laughed. Was that a dick joke he made?

"Or maybe Reiko has acquired a power so deadly it brings sworn enemies together."

"Queen Sheeva! The battle has begun..."

Sheeva is wearing a gold armor plate with black tights. She also has a crown, earning her the title of Queen. "And you are join it," she said. "But after the massacre of Z'unkahrah, we cannot afford to waste Shokan lives. Stay anchored, keep watch. We fight when there's a strategic opportunity. Rumor has it that the Earthrealmer known as Chris is said to be there and is facing war himself as we speak.

"May we wager?"

"Put my coin on Kotal."

"And Chris?"

"I know nothing of him, but considering his feats of survival, I have grown to respect him. We will honor our commitment to Kotal, but battle conditions are not in our of saving his life, we may avenge his death."


	38. Chapter 37: Sekret Origin: Jade

Love & War 4

Chapter 37: Jade

Jade, Kitana, Li Mei and Melody were conversing. Jade tried to calm Melody down when Cassie tried to degrade her father's military history.

"Cassie is being controlled," said Jade.

"I know," Melody said, still tearing up. "I know Cassie did not mean what she said about my father. He was the one who looked out for me when I needed him."

"Your father is a great man, Melody," said Kitana. "Jade knows this better than I do."

"How did you meet my father?'

Jade explained her relationship in her perspective...

It was during the Mortal Kombat tournament right hereon this island. Me and Kitana were working for Shao Kahn at the time. We witnessed Chris defeated Johnny Cage, but I thought he was just like him. However, his jokes were much funnier. He then faced Baraka of the Tarkatan, and you wouldn't believe what he did. After he defeated him, he shoved Baraka's blade right up his ass.

The girls laughed at what Chris did to Baraka. Jade continued...

The next night, I visited him in his room. He was looking at a photo of his former wife and daughter. He explained to me that Kano murdered them right under his nose. From what I've heard, he was in Cuba when it happened. He couldn't protect them. I felt that sense of loneliness from me, as I was alone as well. When I was a child, my parents sold me away to Shao Kahn's military as a tribute to his conquest of Edenia. As I matured, Kahn saw potential in me to become a assassin. I trained for many years, carried out missions for him, until one day, I earned the position of bodyguard for Kitana. During my training, I met Tanya. She was the daughter of the Ambassador to new realms. She sought shelter during the invasion. We became friends, but I hid our friendship from the emperor, fearing he would kill us both. Years later, I discovered Kitana being betrayed by the emperor, claiming that her father, King Jerrod, was murdered by his hand and took Queen Sindel as his wife. I learned right then that I needed to redeem myself by rescuing her. I didn't meet Chris again until he found me in the Wastelands. Tanya was with him. I warned her not to hurt him. I couldn't trust her because she betrayed our realm. I hated her for it, but I soon realized that Shinnok was responsible for her corruption. When I found out she did betray him, that was the last straw! I didn't see her again until a few months later. Kitana and I were killed by Shang Tsung. We found Tanya at the Red Dragon hideout. She looked different, but me and Kitana taunted for being a whore. Even as a revenant, I still loved Chris. He ended up attacking me, but his conscience told him, 'that's your wife, revenant or not." He had to, Melody. If he didn't, I would've killed him. Sometime later, Chris, Tanya and I were dealing with the Black Moons, satellites that were created by Shadaloo. Your father, courageous as he is, saved the world and a few weeks later, we adopted you. It was Chris' idea since he couldn't procreate. From then on, he was happy again. And Melody, because you have grown into a beautiful woman, you would one day succeed your father. He knows it, Tanya knows it and I know it.

"I will succeed him, mom. Where's Aunt Tanya?"

"At war with her twin..." Jade began tearing up at the thought of her best friend dead by her twin's hand.

"Jade, Tanya will prevail. She's just as formidable as a ally to us as she is with Chris. Love made her stronger."

Kitana hugs her best friend. "I know."


	39. Prologue: Fujin

Love & War 4

Prologue

Takeda traveled alone, reflecting on what went down at the Kang temple. He reached the Sky Temple. As he traversed, he found Fujin, badly hurt.

"Lord Fujin!"

"Raiden... he's possessed...took the Kamidogu."

"You need help."

"The Jinsei will help me. Then we must intercept Raiden. He knows not what he does."

"Raiden's not the real threat. It's Havik."


	40. Chapter 38: Bloods & Gods Pt 1

Love & War 4

Chapter 38: Bloods & Gods

Sonya and Johnny are still fighting Cassie and Jacqui. They soon learned that the Blood Code gave them superhuman strength.

Meanwhlie, Mileena, Ermac and Kotal were looking at Reiko's deformed face thanks to Mileena's swing of the Wrath Hammer.

"Fools mock my face, but even on my worst day, I look better than that."

What Mileena said was true. Reiko now looks like Two-Face from the Batman series.

"The Blood Code is awe-inspiring," said Kotal. "But it has limits and consequences. Push him further and the power will swallow his soul."

"Push him now?"

"Kill him... and keep killing him."

"With pleasure, but for the record, I' not following your orders, pretender. Killing Reiko is why I came here."

"KILL ME?"

Aw, shit!

"I am more than a novitiate for the Blood God, I am the vessel. My blood reigns!"

Reiko took out Kotal's dagger.

"See anything familiar, Kotal?"

Reiko slices Kotal with the dagger.

"How it must pain you to have lost such a rare weapon..." He then slices Mileena in the stomach. "...without exploiting its true potential! I could enslave you both, but I won't. You will witness my rebirth. Thee end of a journey that began long ago when I emerged from the shadows."


	41. Chapter 39: Reiko's Prophecy

Love & War 4

Chapter 39: Reiko

The Kreeyan Temple many conquests ago...

My army had conquered a backwards little kingdom Shao Kahn's name. In victory, it was my custom to desecrate the holy house of my vanquished foes. But this goddess was different. Her marble did not crack. Her statue did not fall. She sang a prophecy to over and over: "Reiko's Blood Reigns." Upon my return, Shao Kahn hailed his most ruthless general. He adopted me, fashioned me as his heir apparent... the prophecy made true. But it was not to be. I plainly see Quan Chi deceived and manipulated Shao Kahn to suit his own ends.. to serve Shinnok, who desired slaves, not generals. I cursed the goddess and her false prophecy. If I could not reign, I would not serve.

"Do it." Reiko heard a voice. "He who loses everything has everything to gain. I abandoned my realm and ventured across the void, following a prophecy sung by a goddess: "Reiko's Blood Reigns."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Havik, the Cleric of Chaos. Your blood will reign, Reiko, but first, it must run."

I would not die in the forest. Havik gave me the faintest taste of the Blood Code. And everything I've done since has led to this moment. The prophecy will be fulfilled at last.


	42. Chapter 40: Bloods & Gods Pt 2

Love & War 4

Chapter 40: Blood & Gods Pt. 2

"Perhaps your prophecy is true," said Kotal. Perhaps you are immortal. Perhaps your blood will reign. As Havik himself decreed, your blood must run first!"

All three, Mileena, Kotal and Ermac decapitated Reiko.

"Dear me, that looked painful." HAVIK!

"Havik, your twisted game ends here!"

"Have you people no respect...FOR THE GODS?"

Raiden appeared with red lightning.

CW2K: It seems we're coming across the Blood God chapters now. Stay tuned for more.


	43. Chapter 41: The Blood God Cometh

Love & War 4

Chapter 41: The Blood God Cometh

"I always imagined this power would rejuvenate me. Instead I feel older, ancient, like this god-self was trapped inside me for so long."

Reiko enters a chambers, containing Kotal, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Li Mei, Ermac and Chris. Each one has a tube attached to their skin with blood being drained.

"Behold your new Blood God!"

Reiko's outfit is that of a Blood God. If Reiko was in MKX, this is what he would have worn.

"Yes, our new immortal Lord must be ravenous for mortal sacrifice."

"But where to start? Vengeance against the imperials who failed to recognize my coming glory? Or a preemptive strike against warriors who could deny my claim to Earthrealm?"

"Or none of the above. Pardon me Lord, but these champions are otherwise useful. What Cassie Cage could not relinquish, her family can. Johnny and Sonya are vital to my studies of deadly green energies. Outworlders have a bad habit of rejecting authority, but who could reject you after you came a public spectacle of executing your imperial enemies? A soldier who saved Earthrealm countless times and the woman he married and her best friend, the Princess of Edenia. Of course, you demand tribute. So I planned ahead. Bring in the prisoners!"

The Red Dragon brought in the Tataktans that were captured on the beach.

"How many do we have?"

"A hundred strong in the dungeon."

"Excellent. Bring in the remaining prisoners, Havik... and let the glorious sacrifice invoke the jealousy of the Elder Gods."

Still at sea...

"What in Gorbak's ghost is that," asked Kintaro.

"Hard to say from here. But it's the first activity since they dragged Kotal and the prisoners off the beach."

"Take your scouts to the island."

"But Queen Sheeva ordered..."

"Queen Sheeva ordered no fighting. Scouting is not fighting. If we eventually intend to fight, we need to know what in the God's names is happening on the island."

Back inside...

 _ **"MORE...MORE..."**_

"More?" asked Havik. Lord, there are none left."

Uh-Oh...

"You just sacrificed over a hundred mortals in a single blast."

 _ **"I still hunger...**_

"Patience is a virtue, Lord...

"STOP TALKING! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, HAVIK?"

"What's wrong...?"

"You told me all about the power but not about the pain! This hunger clawing me from inside. What could make a god suffer so?"

"How does it feel?"

"IT'S TEARING ME APART!"

OH, SHIT! Reiko is falling apart!

"With great power comes great suffering," said Cassie. "That is the Blood Code."

Reiko began melting in a grotesque fashion, enough to make you sick!

"You were never a candidate for godhood, my Lord. Your true purpose has been as a vessel..."

Havik thrusted both his thumbs into Reiko's eye sockets.

"...FOR A REAL GOD!"

Havik rips Reiko's brain out.

"The seed inside your brilliant, always full of surprises."

Havik crushes the brain.

"Oh my. Perhaps our guests can confirm something for me. Because it looks like we just summoned..."

Oh, no...

"...THE AMULET OF SHINNOK!"


	44. Chapter 42: Chaos

Love & War 4

Chapter 42: Chaos

"Raiden and the Elder Gods believed they could hide this magnificent weapon with a cloak and dagger... literally. But the amulet refuses to remain hidden, much like the uninvited guest here."

The Shokan were just outside when an explosion knocked the away from the door.

"How's that for a demonstration? You must be scouts. Why else would Queen Sheeva sent her runts at the door? Ah well, if the Queen expects you to report in, we won't keep her waiting."

On the ship...

"YOU UNDERMINER!"

"My Queen, if you wish to make informed decisions before fighting, you require information..."

"And if I wish to keep my crown, I require loyalty among my generals. Had we not lost so many Shokan in the battle of Z'unkahrah, I would end your dissent here and..."

"My Queen! The scout boat is returning but... the scouts are lost."

"My their deaths be on your conscience, Kintaro. Tell me what's happening on the beach."

"There's one ugly bastard holding some jewel. It's getting brighter and brighter..."

This ship exploded...

"I think Sheeva got the message. How exciting would it be if the ship was carrying..."

Another explosion...

"Never mind.

After the explosion...

"I can't swim!" yelled Kintaro

"Obviously. Mark my deeds, general."

"Yes, my Queen. I am yours to command."

"Good, when we reach the beach, I command you to fight!"

Back inside...

"Dearly departed Reiko had a blinding capacity for egotism. Think about it. "Reiko's Blood Reigns?" Three words whispered in the dark reduced a mighty Outworld general into a slave. No magik involved. Just words... and ambition. All champions are afflicted with the same delusion. A belief that history can be shaped by powerful individuals like ourselves. HA! No mortal, champion or otherwise can alter the course of history. History is shaped by larger forces, trends inherent in nature. And the greatest of these is chaos! Chris, my boy. When you defeated Shinnok recently, all you champions, including yourself, thought you can enforce order, a fool's errand. Today you will learn that order cannot resist chaos... and neither can you!"

"But I can. You forgot one person...ME!"


	45. Chapter 43: Tanya Returns

Love & War 4

Chapter 43: Tanya Returns

"TANYA, my dear. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Save it, you freak! What..."

Tanya sees Chris and the gang almost falling victim to the Kamidogu.

"You son of a bitch!"

Tanya looks at Havik with murderous intentions.

"This is a ritual..."

"A ritual? What are you doing to these people?"

"Hey, Tanya," said Cassie. "Would you like to join us?'

"Yes, my dear. Take part in our ritual."

Tanya thought for a moment, then replied...

"HELL NO!"

She blasted Havik with a fireball. Cassie, Jacqui and Raiden tried to stab Tanya, but she teleported and dipped low using her Low Drill Kick. Tanya managed to take the daggers.

"These daggers... you planned on corrupting my friends with these?"

Havik was shocked that Tanya was not corrupted by the daggers.

"Your little backup plan, my twin, has been disposed of, so now it's just you and me."

"You wish to kombat me?"

"I will go to any great lengths to ensure that you don't dare harm my friends."

"You will regret your decision, Tanya."

"The only thing I regret is failing to save my friends, and also leaving you alive."

Tanya battles Havik. Still weary after her battle with her twin, Tanya proved that she can still keep going. Havik tried to gain the advantage, but Tanya was able to drill herself through him. She turns around and sees Havik screaming in pain.

"I know of chaotic nature, but it won't save you from the suffering to come."

Tanya spreads her purple dust at Havik and fires her fireball, turning him into purple mist blowing in the wind. The moment he is gone, so was the corruption. Cassie woke up.

"Holy shit. What just happened?'

"Are you ok, Cassie?"

"I was corrupted... MOM!"

Raiden and Jacqui woke up.

"Tanya, Havik is gone."

"He's been disposed of."

Tanya and the others freed Chris and the gang. Tanya hugged Chris and kissed him.

"Tanya... you..."

'It's ok, baby. You rescued me from Kano. It's my turn."

"What about your twin?"

"Gone."

Melody arrived. "MOM! DAD!"

The four hugged each other. Mileena, Kotal and Ermac were released as well.

"Thank you, Tanya."

"I'm not allowing my friends to die like this. I needed to return, Knowing that Chris and Jade were in danger."

"Tanya," Raiden called her name. "I did not think you would arrive to stop Havik."

"He needed to be stopped. Chris, Jade and the others..."

"Dearest Tanya..."

"Mileena..."

"You saved... my life... mine and Kotal's..."

"I did it because... I felt that I still had something to prove. To prove to everyone here... it's true that I have done terrible things for the Forces of Darkness. And these..." She picks up the daggers. "...should never be seen again. And this..." Tanya collected Shinnok's Amulet. "...Raiden, please, for our sake, please take these away." Tanya was crying. "I may have misjudged for so long, Tanya. What you've done is something I never before perceived. Earthrealm is once again saved. Queen Sindel would be very proud to hear this news."

"I will inform her right away, Lord Raiden, but first..."

Tanya turned around and lip locks Chris.

"Damn!" Cassie and Jacqui were shocked to see this.

"You know she's getting the D, right?"

"I will return shortly." Tanya disappears, heading back to Edenia to bring Queen Sindel the news.

Sheeva and Kintaro managed to get to the beach, encountering a awful smell. A few Red Dragon members looking at D'Vorah's carcass. All they was "This One." coming in different directions. They tried to escape, but the pincers impaled all three of them. D'Vorah has returned.

"This One has never been so relieved to see Shokan warriors alive. Even you, Kintaro. Where is your ship?"

"Havik punched a hole tin it with our battalion aboard."

"Were it any other day, This One would devour your gizzards. Come."

"Where?"

"With great foresight, the emperor hid emergency supplies before invading the island. We're going to find then and we're going to use them to help free the emperor and the others."

Little did D'Vorah know that Tanya has already accomplished that mission.


	46. Chapter 44: The Good News

Love & War 4

Chapter 44: The Good News

Tanya returned to Edenia to report to Queen Sindel.

"Your highness."

"Tanya, my dear. You have returned with good tidings?"

"I do. Havik is gone..."

"And your twin?"

"Dead."

"Tanya, you did what needed to be done. You got nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know."

"This calls for a celebration. I'm sure Kotal Kahn would agree."

"I will let him know."

"Before you go, Kotal Kahn and I had a meeting a few days ago. he remembered that you tried to free our realm from his grasp. He agreed to a alliance with he allied with Earthrealm against Havik, he felt it was necessary that his merger was no longer in need."

"That was my mission the whole time. That's why I joined Mileena."

"Return to him, Tanya. The celebration will begin in Outworld. You've done well, Tanya."

Back on the island...

"Dad's never gonna let me leave the house again," said Jacqui.

"Deep breaths, Jacqui. You're going home," said Johnny.

"Young lady, I had business to attend to," Sonya said.

"You always do," Cassie complained.

"You left the base without telling anyone."

"Sorry, Colonel Blade, I..."

"Dammit Cassie, I'm not your Commanding Officer, I'm your mom. I love you too much to lose you."

Cassie cried as they hugged. A portal opened and Tanya arrived.

"Everything ok?"

"Tanya, I want to thank you for saving my daughter," said Sonya.

"I never did like you, Tanya, but after battling Havik and saving us, you're pretty badass."

"I don't know what that means, but I do appreciate it, Cassie."

"I am pleased to see a family reunited once more," said Kotal.

"Me too," Tanya agreed. "I also noticed a kidnapper in your search party."

"About that..."

"Reiko and Havik didn't do this alone," Raiden said. "They had help, manpower..."

"From Daegon and the Red Dragon."

"I've asked Kotal to consider an accord, to discuss interrealm conflicts before attacking each other."

"But I will only agree of you do, Colonel."

"An alliance with Outworld?"

"An non-aggression pact. leaving any collaboration at our mutual discretion. And as a gesture of good faith, I shall return these... what do you call them? Weapons of mass destruction that were reclaimed from Kano."

"I know you found them in Z'unkahrah. Thank you for thrusting me to do the right thing."

"So we are in agreement?"

"We are."

"Very good. One other matter... the amulet of Shinnok. A weapon so terrible I dare not possess it for long. Hiding it with secrets and lies made sense, once... but those secrets have claimed too many victims. This amulet will be placed in the protection of the qualified champions... one of you."

"Mileena has fled. Outworld is still under civil war. I cannot guarantee its protection."

"We can. We'll put it somewhere where no one will find it."

"Thank you, Sonya," Tanya said. "I trust you know where to put it?"

"This amulet corrupted you once, Tanya. I cannot trust you with it, lest you become corrupted again."

"I've already found my calling, Sonya. The two people I love, the things we've been through. I just hope it doesn't fall into the wrong hands again."

"Tanya, because of your actions to free us, you have saved the realms as well. I have also discovered your war with your evil twin and prevailed."

"I could not allow her to possess those daggers, emperor. If she were to possess them, she would fuse herself with them, becoming far worse than even Shao Kahn, Shinnok or even the Dragon King combined. Had that been the case, I would've died, the realms would be in great peril..." Tanya began tearing up.

"Tanya, you did what any strong-willed woman would do," said Chris, holding her close. "Your mission was dangerous, no question, but you knew form your heart that failure was never a option. And because you prevailed, I'm sure Queen Sindel herself would see such bravery in facing adversity. For that, Earthrealm thanks you."

"I'm so grateful, Chris. I only have one question."

"What is it?"

"Can we go home now? I'm sure Melody would too."

"Miss Blade," said Melody. "For what it's worth, I hope you understand that Cassie could use a little more combat experience. I'm sure you agree that she'd be shown a thing under's my father orders. In other words, straighten her out some."

"Cassie has already trained under my supervision, but if you wish to further Cassie's training, I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind."

"The student has become the teacher, Sonya. Melody is just like you, only younger."

"I heard that." :)


	47. Chapter 45: Briggs Reunion

Love & War 4

Chapter 45: Briggs Reunion

Chris, Jade, Tanya and Melody joined the Cage family for a reunion with the Briggs family.

"Now that we got you back, Jacqui..." Jax said.

"I know, I know, I'm not allowed to leave the house again," said Jacqui.

"That was my first inclination. Lucky for you, your mother convinced me otherwise. Instead, you're gonna learn howto use one of these."

Jax gave her a pistol, A Springfield Armory TRP, also known as the "Operator."

"Thought you said the only way I could hold a gun is if I joined the Special Forces."

"I did say that. But that was when I thought I could protect my little girl. Besides, Chris can show you how to use it."

"Dad, Cassie and I make mistakes. We hurt people, we kill people. There are so many times when I just want to give up and just die, but then I remember, you never quit. You went through hell and back, so I'll never quit, daddy."

"That's what I call a happy ending," Chris said.

"Chris! Why don't you guys come on in for a barbeque?"

"Though you'd never ask."


	48. Chapter 46: Hanzo Returns

Love & War 4

Chapter 46: Hanzo Returns

At the Shirai Ryu temple in the Himalayas, Takeda was paying his respects to his friend Fox.

"I won't forget all the times you kicked my ass and the times I kicked yours."

He then placed a tombstone for Hanzo Hasashi.

"Last one's for you, Grandmaster Hanzo."

Suddenly, a fiery portal opened on the ground behind him. Hanzo has emerged...

"Hanzo! But how? You died..."

"People like to say they're been through hell and back... I happen to know the way by heart," Hanzo said with a smile. "You did this?"

"Yes, sir. A memorial for the clan."

"Not only are you Chujin, Takeda, but you're also the pride of the Shirai Ryu.

"Thank you, Master Hasashi."


	49. Epilogue: Unconditional Love

Love & War 4

Epilogue: Unconditional Love

After a nice reunion with the Briggs family, Chris and the girls returned home. Their new adventure is over.

"How do you feel, Chris?" asked Jade.

"I've never been happier."

"Dad, I know one day you would be proud of me..."

"I am, baby. It's just that I thought that..."

"Don't say it, dad. You could never lose me. You, mom and Aunt Tanya, you all believed in me. I was worried that I was never gonna see you guys again."

Chris and Melody hugged each other.

That night, Jade and Chris finally have the night to themselves. They were lip locking.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, baby. You ok?"

"I was scared, baby. Scared of being corrupted again."

"I know. I was there. But here we are, my love."

"Yes. In the morning, we head to Edenia to celebrate. Queen Sindel plans to honor Tanya for saving Earthrealm."

"I always knew there was something special about that woman. She has a amazing gift, and she used it to vanquish her twin. As a result, she is free again."

As they continue lip locking, they got naked under the covers. Chris is on top of Jade. They haven't made love in a week, since the Blood Code incident. He slid inside Jade, giving her what they both need: Unconditional love. As he moved deep, Jade moaned quietly. He caressed her thighs, licked around her breasts, all the while pleasuring her the best way he knows how. She rode him, keeping him deep. She bounced on her lover, her husband. He always enjoyed this woman, just like Tanya. He admired her stunning beauty. He was so lucky to have a beautiful woman like her, and the fact that Tanya loved him as well made it all the sweeter. Now his adopted daughter is home safe. Jade bounced hard on him. She knows he's gonna shoot his load, so he did, inside her. They lip locked throughout the night.

Chris, Jade and Melody visited Edenia where Tanya was honored by Queen Sindel for saving Earthrealm. The people of the realm never gave Tanya the time of day, but when they discovered her actions for saving Earthrealm as well as her loved ones, they immediately accepted her. Children even played with her as well. It gave Tanya a strong sense of purpose. Of course, she doubted herself on how she would handle her twin. She did so, knowing the Kamidogu daggers would fall into her hands. But because Tanya defeated her twin, those events came to pass.

I'm happy to say, she definitely earned my respect. :) Like I always say, life is good. It's all about the love, not the war.

THE END


End file.
